Bittersweet
by Sakeena1
Summary: When the Dursleys invite the Grangers to Privet Drive, Harry and Hermione, though they fight it for Ron's sake, end up becoming more than just friends. They try to keep it a secret at the Burrow, but dirty little secrets have a way of getting out.
1. Unexpected Arrivals

Sixteen year old Harry Potter hurried down the stairs and to the backyard where Vernon Dursley awaited his arrival. 

"Listen here boy, I want this yard raked, weeded and mowed and the pool shining by this afternoon!," yelled Uncle Vernon at an unhappy Harry. Harry, who was already used to being treated like nothing more than an inconvenience, didn't even dare to ask why, he just picked up a rake and started to work. 

It was around six in the morning when Harry started and as the time went by, the yard seemed to be getting bigger and more impossible to have ready by this afternoon. The sun was already beginning it's slow climb down the sky and he had not been allowed to take even a single break, but then again, Harry expected nothing less of the Dursleys than to be treated like this, though he thought this was definitely too much. As he worked from one side of the garden to the other, yanking out weeds, he kept seeing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hustling about inside. From what he could tell, Aunt Petunia seemed to be cleaning while simultaneously preparing food , and Uncle Vernon was dragging lots of bed sheets upstairs. 

__

How strange, mused Harry. He suspected someone must be coming over, someone very important. _Oh please don't let it be Aunt Marge_ thought Harry. He loathed no one more. After a visit from Marge, life with the Dursleys seemed almost bearable. He now wished more than anything that he could just go to Ron's home at the Burrow (he knew he still had two more weeks until he could go; he had marked it on his calendar on his first day back from Hogwarts). He always had so much fun there, he felt so…accepted, even loved. But most of all he enjoyed nothing more than spending time with his best friends: Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Hermione, though at first glance appeared to be nothing more than a stuck-up bookworm, was actually very friendly, extremely logical and level headed, and in all honesty, someone he truly admired. She was always there for him; she had that caring gentleness only a female could provide. He still remembered back to the Triwizard Tournament, and how she had believed that he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. Her trust in him had meant more than he could have ever put into words. Looking back now, he knew that even though he was the one doing the actual task, he would not have made it through even the first one without Hermione's help. Whereas Hermione was driven more by sensible logic, Ron was driven by emotions. Harry quietly chuckled to himself, thinking about all those times Ron had attempted to make fun of Victor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Seeker that had dated Hermione last year. It was not that what Ron had said was actually that funny, just that in doing so Ron had completely revealed his crush on Hermione without even realizing it. _Poor guy_ thought Harry, _he probably still won't admit to it. He'll just be Hermione's best friend until someone else comes along and dates her, and then embarrass himself all over again._

"Hurry up boy! We have company coming over in an hour!" yelled Uncle Vernon breaking rudely through Harry's thoughts. _On no _Harry said to himself as his fears of company coming over were confirmed. Knowing there was nothing he could really do about it he dismissed his fears regarding Aunt Marge. _No point in wishing against the inevitable _Harry thought. He now looked down at his watch and realized it was almost three in the afternoon. Harry stopped for a second to admire his work. He was quite proud of all that he had accomplished so far. The grass had been mowed, the flower beds weeded, all the lawn furniture cleaned and he was now working on cleaning the pool that the Dursleys had had installed this summer. It was very nice. It had a waterfall and a concealed jacuzzi located on the other side of the pool under an overhang of flowers and other beautiful greenery. It had been a present to Dudley on his 16th birthday. Though most people would love to have a pool in their backyard, to Harry it seemed more of a curse. Not only did it add to his already horrible list of chores, but even the possibility of looking out the window to find any member of the Dursley family in their swimming apparel, was enough to make Harry vomit. 

Finally Harry finished cleaning the pool and was heading inside to put the chlorine away when he heard Aunt Petunia's voice coming from the foyer. 

"Oh it is so nice to finally meet you," she was saying, "Please come and sit down, you must be tired."

Harry heard another voice answering, "Oh, yes, thank you Mrs. Durmly. That drive was much longer than I had anticipated. I am quite tired to tell you the truth." The voice which sounded oddly familiar, belonged to a woman. Harry listened intently as Petunia corrected the woman and stated her surname was Dursley not Durmly, after which the woman began apologizing and going on about how her husband had a horrible memory and must have messed up the name. Before Harry had the chance to place the voice or even see who it's owner was, Uncle Vernon came bustling in to the kitchen.

"Now listen here," he said sternly to Harry, "These people are very important to me and to my career. They will be staying with us for the next two weeks and if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to make them question our respectability or normalcy I will kill you myself!!" He threatened him once more that same day. "If all goes well, they are willing to give me a hefty amount of money to expand my business. So you better make sure you do not do anything to screw it up! Now go outside, collect their bags and take them to the guest bedroom upstairs," Vernon barked. Harry nodded dumbly and headed towards the living room when Vernon yanked the collar of his shirt nearly choking him.

"Not through the front," hissed Uncle Vernon, "I don't want them to see you. Go around the back!" After saying that Vernon turned around and proceeded to the living room leaving a startled Harry in the kitchen.

Slowly Harry made his way around the back of the house pausing once to look at his reflection in the window. His hair was a mess, he had dirt streaks all over his face and clothes, and his cotton shirt clung to his body from all the sweat he had produced while gardening. _I look like hell_ thought Harry_ but on the plus side I did get a slight tan._ He smirked at himself and continued around the side of the house until he reached the front. Every muscle in his body ached as he trudged forward. _I'm just going to go to the car, get the bags, take them upstairs, then take a shower and go to bed. _It sounded like an excellent idea and it made him feel a bit better.

__

Now where's the bloody car thought Harry, as he was very tired, but just then he saw a very expensive looking beige car parked in the driveway with its trunk and one of its doors open. He stopped walking and stared into the open door. There was someone leaning into it, pulling out book after book and creating quite a large stack on the roof of the car. It was a girl. She was wearing a light blue tank top, denim shorts, white keds, and had brown curly hair held back in two pig tails. Harry took a second glance at her shorts and decided it was his favorite part of her whole outfit. As he walked forward to the car he now began to wish he had finished his chores earlier and squeezed in a shower. He stopped slightly behind the girl and went to tap her on the shoulder. _Time to make an excellent first impression Potter_ he thought while quietly chuckling to himself at how dirty he looked. The girl stopped unloading the books and turned around to face him. 

"Hermione?!" gasped Harry as his best friend's face broke into a smile, "What are you doing here?" he asked quite stunned.

"I'm here with my parents," replied Hermione excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"But I thought you lived with the Dursleys?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah, I do. This is where they live!"

"Oh my gosh!!! Well, I'll bet you anything that my dad just messed up their name. He told us we were going to the Durmlys," she chuckled. "He has a very bad memory. In fact, I can tell if he's not listening to me because he calls me Hermee-on!"

Harry laughed out loud while it sank in that Hermione was going to be staying with him for two weeks! _Hermione!! _He was so excited. 

"It's so great to see you," said Harry smiling. "You look great," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Hermione blushed a bit and was just about to inquire why Harry looked so dirty when Petunia came out and began yelling at Harry.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as she realized that Harry, instead of getting the bags, was talking to their guests' daughter.

"I was…," Harry began as Petunia cut him off.

"I thought Vernon told you to get the bags?" Petunia questioned.

"He did," answered Harry.

"Well then, do as you are told boy," Petunia barked back. "Honestly, after all we do for you, you can't even do something as simple as that?"

Petunia turned her attention towards a startled Hermione as Harry began unloading suitcases out of the truck. 

"Oh don't mind him dear," she said he an amazingly sweet voice, "he's always up to no good, never listens. Just try and keep your distance. If he bothers you again do tell us," said Petunia as her glance shifted back towards Harry, " I'm sure his uncle can find an old belt to use on him. And what are you wearing?" Petunia hissed now seeing Harry's dirty clothes, "You could have at least attempted to look presentable."

"I've been working in the backyard since six with no meals.," Harry replied coldly, "I only just finished and didn't have anytime to change."

Hermione stared, unable to speak after realizing that Harry had worked outside on such a hot day for nearly ten hours! She was only more shocked when Harry's aunt, instead of apologizing, went on to yell at him some more and told him that he was to go straight to bed with no supper for talking back to her! Then after giving Harry one last cruel look, turned to Hermione and guided her into the house. Hermione was so bewildered that she could do nothing but follow Petunia into the house. She looked back at Harry as he started to heave out another suitcase. She could tell he was tired and that it hurt him to have to lift such a heavy load. After she entered the house, greeted the Dursleys and sat down, she went back to rethink the cruelty she had just witnessed. Harry had told her that the Dursleys hated him but he had never mentioned that they were _this _inhumane towards him. She looked out the window to see Harry carrying her trunk towards the entrance. She had brought it along with her because she was going to head straight to Ron's after her stay at the "Durmlys." Now she wished she hadn't packed it with so many books as she saw the visible strain in Harry's face as he carried it. She wanted to but some lightening charm on it, but seeing as how her want was in the trunk, she wouldn't be able to. She doubted the Dursleys knew that she and Harry were schoolmates, let alone best friends. _They may die of heart-attacks if they knew I was a witch _thought Hermione.

As everyone else in the room chatted causally, Hermione kept shifting her eyes back to the window to watch Harry. She noticed he had gotten taller, and that his skin was slightly tanned. _Probably from being forced to work in the heat _she thought angrily. She felt herself blush a little as she noticed how Harry's sweaty shirt clung to his lean chest. _I wonder why he doesn't just take it off? _she dreamily asked herself before she realized what she was saying. 

*****

Dinner was served in the backyard. Hermione tried to hide her anger at the fact that Harry was not allowed to eat with them, when it was thanks to him that the backyard looked so nice. She figured she would sneak some food upstairs afterwards, that is if Dudley would leave any for her to take. She was also extremely perturbed at the fact that every time she looked up she saw Dudley's piggy little face staring back at her. _Eugh, I hope he doesn't have a crush on me_ thought Hermione as she winced in disgust. 

******

After dinner, while her parents stayed in the backyard to have dessert, Hermione, after complaining of a severe head-ache, headed into the house. She stopped in the kitchen to get some food for Harry and then went upstairs. 

It took Hermione a couple of minutes to figure out which bedroom was Harry's. After she found it she knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. She knocked a couple more times before she decided he was probably asleep. She tried to walk away, but she just couldn't. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. He wasn't there. _Where is he? _Hermione thought. _The Dursleys couldn't possibly be cruel enough to make him do anymore chores, could they? _

Hermione put down Harry's dinner on a small desk in front of his window before her attention fell to a brown album laying there. She sat down on the bed. _Harry's bed_ she thought as the corners of her mouth curved upward into a shy grin. She picked up the album and opened it. It was a picture of Lily and James Potter holding Harry between them. They were laughing while trying to get a chubby one-year old Harry to look at the camera. Hermione vision blurred slightly while she took in a quavering breath and started thinking of how much it must hurt Harry to know that his happy childhood had been robbed from him. He could have been so happy and sheltered and loved had his parents still been alive. She, for the first time, contemplated if Harry was really as happy as he seemed or if he was just holding it all in. Right then Hermione wanted to hold Harry and hug him as tight as she could. He was just a child and already his parents were dead, he was worked like a slave in his own home, and on top of everything, the entire future of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders. _How does he do it?_ However, before she had time to reflect on her question anymore Harry walked in. Hermione then realized that the reason Harry was not in his room was not because he was off doing some horrible chore, but because he was taking a shower, as evident by the fact that he was standing in front of her in only a towel with his thick black locks dripping wet.


	2. Owl Post

I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. Please don't sue me!! 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the goddess herself, JK Rowling. I own nothing (except for my new bike, you'll understand if you've read my bio). 

A/N: Thank you guys for all the great reviews. I wasn't going to update until next week but I figured… ah what the heck. So here you go. Oh, and if anyone is interested, I need a beta. I mean I already have my beautiful Mandi but she's currently vacationing so I won't be able to update without her. So if anyone is interested please leave it in your review along with you e-mail addy. I'll need someone good with grammar and spelling (cause I suck) and someone who has regular use of a computer so I don't have to wait weeks for you to beta. Thanks and here's chapter two. You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Major *hint*hint*

****************

****************

"Hermione? What are you doing here?!" asked Harry as he nervously ran his hand through his thick wet hair. He still stood in the doorway with a half confused, half amazed look on his face that Hermione was finding quite adorable. 

"I…was…ummm…" was all Hermione could get out. She tried as hard as she could to look away but her eyes were glued to him. _Damn it,_ Hermione thought, _I sound like a blithering idiot! _She let herself study him one last time before taking a second shot at talking._ Okay, pull yourself together Granger. It's just Harry._

"I brought you dinner," Hermione whispered as she reluctantly got up to go to Harry's desk where she had left the food. As she turned away from him and began laying out the contents of his dinner, she heard the faint sound of the door closing. She felt her heart rate begin to accelerate as she heard Harry walk up behind her. Her throat went dry as he came closer and finally stood near enough behind her that she could smell the fresh scent of soap radiating off his body. 

"Oh, you didn't have to do this Hermione, but I'm glad you did," Harry said as he peered over her shoulder to see what she had brought him. There were a couple slices of bread, two chicken drumsticks, some vegetables, a can of soda, and scalloped potatoes. Harry hadn't had food this good since his return from Hogwarts. "This all looks really good. Thanks."

"You're welcome," whispered Hermione in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. _Oh God,_ Hermione thought, _I hope he didn't notice that, _but he did.

"Hermione, are you alright? You sound a bit winded," queried Harry. He noticed her silhouette against the shine of the moon. The way her chest was progressively rising and falling faster and faster. A faint crimson glow began to spread upon her cheeks as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She turned herself slightly toward him and timidly looked up into his magnificent green eyes. 

__

They're so green, Hermione mused, _so beautiful. _She scanned his face. She noticed the angular features of his cheekbones, the sun-kissed glow that exuded from his skin, his lips, _Oh, he has such beautiful lips. _They were so seductive the way he slightly pouted them as he looked quizzically towards her; they were so innocent and untouched, almost like a child's. 

Now Harry realized Hermione's "condition" so to speak, as he felt his mouth run dry and his heart beginning to thump loudly in his chest. He liked the way she looked up at him, the shy, vulnerable expression in her eyes. The ways her gaze beckoned him, even dared him to do something; anything. Harry slowly brought his hand up to her face and let it linger gently on her cheek. He nearly melted as he saw her bite her lip when he touched her. She seemed so exposed, her expression making her more naked than even the removal of her clothes could. Harry brushed his thumb over her soft lips and then let his hand slip down her neck. He deliberately swept his fingers along the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down her entire body. Hermione let out an involuntary gasp as Harry put his fingertips underneath her shirt, causing her to feel suddenly very unstable, particularly in her knees. He was staring into her so intently. _Oh my God, he's going to kiss me._ Just as Harry made a move towards her, a white owl soared in from the window and through the space between them. Both Harry and Hermione stumbled back in shock, Harry caught his footing just in time, and Hermione landed safely on his bed. Harry looked at her and had a rather enjoyable thought, but then his eyes turned to the owl and he dismissed it. 

"Great timing Hedwig," Harry muttered to himself as he walked over to his snowy white owl. He brought his hand to her beak and she affectionately nipped it before allowing him to take the letter off that she had attached to her leg. Hermione got up and walked towards Harry and Hedwig. 

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked in a bit of a raspy voice. 

"Umm…," Harry began as he unrolled the piece of parchment to look.

"Ron."

They both suddenly felt very guilty. Harry tried to read the letter but the awkwardness of the moment enveloped him. He tried to keep a look of indifference on his face while Hermione attempted to casually stoke Hedwig with a rather shaky hand. They both stood like that for a moment until Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, um…I should go to bed now," she nervously started. 

"Oh yeah, you should." Harry added hurriedly.

"Yeah, well, I best be off then…er, good night," said Hermione, though she made no movement towards the door. Harry sensed her reluctance and slowly headed towards the door. He quietly opened it as Hermione hesitantly began to make her way out of the room. Just as she was passing in front of him, Harry spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Um, about what we…um…when Hedwig flew in…and…um…," Harry finally got out. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!!_ _Why'd you say that? _Harry asked himself as he noticed how uncomfortable Hermione was beginning to look. "Um, I mean, thanks for the food," Harry supplemented quickly in attempt to alleviate her discomfort as well as some of his own. Hermione instantly relaxed and smiled back up at Harry, silently thanking him for not bringing "it" up.

"You're welcome," she beamed as the tension melted away, "What are friends for?" Harry smiled back.

"Well, good night then," said Harry to Hermione though his eyes kept wondering to the small gap between her skin and her shirt, he definitely liked being taller than her, the view was much better.

"Try to get to sleep before the Dursleys," Harry recommended. "If Uncle Vernon starts snoring, you might as well forget about sleep completely, he sounds like a bull dozer." 

Hermione laughed, "Thanks for the advice Harry. Good night."

"Good night Hermione, and try and get some breast. I mean rest! Not breast …because you already have breaaaaa, oh, sorry. Um, I mean no…you, um…crap!." _Idiot, idiot, idiot!!! _Thought Harry as he mentally kicked himself. Hermione rushed out of the room as she turned a brilliant shade of red. Harry looked behind her as she ran down the hall and turned into the guest bedroom. _Ah, and the Potter charm works wonders again…_

*****

Though she pretended to be asleep, Hermione lay awake for several hours that night, mulling over the events that had taken place. She thought of Harry, of course. She thought of how irresistible he had looked that night, clad only in a towel and that perfected look of innocence upon his face. With his wild black hair and deep green eyes driving her insane. She thought of his lean chest. _Whatever happened to that skinny little boy I used to know?_ Harry's shoulders had broadened, his formerly thin waist had widened a bit to give him a more masculine air and his baby fat had been replaced by a firm and slightly sculpted physique. And though most girls would have gone completely mad just thinking of his body, Hermione found herself thinking back to his lips. Harry had the most sensual lips Hermione had ever seen, even though the rest of his body had matured his lips remained tender and smooth. _Oh, how sweet it would be to kiss those lips,_ admitted Hermione. She knew that it was wrong to want this but she couldn't help herself. His touch had felt so good against her skin, the way he had trailed his hand over her face and down her back left her feeling tingly all over. Hermione thought of how Harry's fingertips had ventured under her shirt to the soft skin he had never seen, she felt a shiver pass through her. It had been so intimate, so perfect. 

__

No, no, no! You mustn't think like this. Hermione chided herself. _Harry is your friend, and only your friend. You can't feel like this towards him. It's Harry, only Harry. _Though Hermione's brain tried to convince her she was not attracted to Harry, her body disagreed. She had never been with anyone like "that" before, it was by far the most intimate moment she had ever had. _Well, why can't I be like "that" with Harry? _part of her argued, _Because you'll hurt Ron! _her brain spat back. _Oh no, Ron. _

Of course after receiving Ron's letter Hermione had instantly thought of how unfair this would be to him, but she had been too preoccupied with thinking of the warm sensation Harry's hand had left on her body to really care. Now she thought of the consequences. _He would be so hurt, _she realized. _We're his best friends, we're not supposed to hurt him. _Hermione rationalized from Ron's behavior last year that he did indeed have a crush on her, and by the end of the year it had become quite obvious that the feeling was mutual. Though she would never admit it, she had done a considerable bit a daydreaming about the adorable Mr. Weasley over the summer. She had begun taking extra care in writing letters to him; writing very neatly, always trying to make little jokes or mention things she thought he would like, and scenting them every now and then didn't hurt either. _He is really cute, and funny, and sweet, _thought Hermione as she smiled to herself thinking of Ron. His friendly, trusting personality coupled with his red hair and boyish freckles was as cute as it was humanely possible to be. His voice had deepened considerably over the years and it drove her absolutely bonkers when he would let his eyes get all soft and call her 'Mione. She really did like Ron, but then again, there was Harry. _Oh, this isn't going to be easy, is it?_

****

Harry, now dressed in his pajamas, was sitting at his desk absent mindedly sweeping off crumbs. His thoughts were currently occupied by a certain bushy haired girl. _Hermione, what happened to you? _True, he had always considered Hermione to be pretty, but never in an attractive way, just generally. But tonight she was so different, as if her beauty had been enhanced some how. As he sat there, he kept replaying that instant when Hermione bit her lip when he touched her. Without realizing it, she had drawn his attention to her mouth. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. It was almost painful to think about how close they had been just minutes ago and how distant they were now. His heart skipped a beat every time he thought of the little gasp she had let out, and though he didn't want to admit it, it turned him on a bit. _How pathetic, _Harry thought to himself, _most guys have to watch porn to get turned on and all I need is a little gasp. I need to get out more. _

Deciding to finish the rest of his Hermione-dreaming in bed, Harry got up and went to turn off his light. As he was walking towards the light switch, his gaze fell back to the letter that still lay unread. Harry picked it up, his heart beginning to fill with guilt, sat down on his bed and began to read.

__

Harry,

Hey mate, how are you? Hope the Muggles are feeding you well. If they aren't, don't worry too much, Mum's already beginning to fret over what to make for dinner when you arrive. She's going mad with worry over you. I thought she was going to attack Dumbledore when he said you couldn't come yet. I think I saw fear in his eyes as he spoke with her. Can't blame him though, I would be scared of her too.

You can come in two weeks' time, can't you? Hermione's coming then too. She's currently visiting some Muggles with her parents. Said she'd be there two weeks so there's no use in owling her. They live in Surrey, isn't that where you live? Anyway, the family's apparently only a husband and wife with a son (around sixteen). Might want to keep an eye open, you know, just in case. You know, because she won't know anyone there and probably won't have enough time to become friends with that Muggle boy, will she? Anyway, I have to go now, Fred and George colored Ginny's hair green and she just noticed. I can hear her screaming all the way up here.

Ron

Harry put the letter back down on the table. Normally he would have laughed at the twins' antics, but he was so overcome with a feeling of guilt that he headed straight for bed. As he lay there with his eyes closed, thinking of the events of that night, he tried to figure out an explanation for what had nearly happened. _Well, they're always saying that teenagers' hormones are completely out of control, maybe that's what happened tonight, _Harry wondered._ Yeah, that's it. I'm a just a guy. What would any other guy have done in my position? _Harry slowly led himself to believe that all that had happened was due purely to hormones. _Besides, what really happened? _He questioned himself. _It's not like we kissed, or even hugged. Hell, we barely even touched. _He smiled a bit in relief, thinking of what a big deal he had been making out of nothing. _I'm not attracted to Hermione, she's just a friend. Nothing more, _he rationalized. _Then why did you almost kiss her? _asked a voice in the back of his head. Harry's eyes flipped open and he sat up. It was true. After all, he did almost kiss her. What could he have _almost _done had Hedwig not flown in when she did? _No, _he shook his head, _we would have never let it get that far. I would have stopped. _He knew he was lying to himself, but couldn't admit to the truth. He couldn't let this happen. _Next time anything happens, I'll just control myself, _Harry declared to himself. _After all, it's my body. I could have stopped, I just didn't. This WILL NOT happen again. No. Because I am not attracted to Hermione. _He kept repeating this new mantra to himself until he was satisfied.

Pleased with his new "plan of non-action," Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep and began dreaming of Hermione.


	3. Beautiful

The next couple of days were jam packed with outings and other little "family oriented"

facades by the Dursleys. Most days Hermione wasn't even home. The Dursleys took her

family out sight seeing, to picnics in the park, expensive lunches, etc. Basically anything to

remain on the good side of the Grangers (and their money). 

Doug Granger had been very close to his father, an investment banker with a deep love for

his line of work. Doug's father had loved the whole number game and had instilled this

love into his son as well. Though Doug had chosen dentistry over banking, he still believed

in investing his money into small businesses and such as a hobby. So naturally, when he

heard that Vernon Dursley and his drill company were looking for some investors he

decided to look into it. 

Through mutual friends and acquaintances, the possibility of an investment was hammered

out. Doug had heard much of the company and its excellent quality drills. When he inquired as to why the company had no investors, he was informed that the couple who had wished to invest decided not to after having dinner with the Dursleys. This

considerably lessened Doug's excitement, but he tried to keep an open mind.

When Vernon Dursley found out about the wealthy Grangers' investment inquiries regarding him, he was overjoyed. However, he learned that they may change their minds

due to what had happened with his previous potential investors. So he took the initiative and approached Doug Granger at his office. There he explained to Doug that the only reason the previous couple had not invested was because his _disturbed_ nephew had

dropped a cake on the investor's wife and they had left before the Dursleys had had a chance to explain or apologize. Doug had been very touched by the fact that the Dursleys took care of their mentally handicapped nephew; it had warmed his heart. When he told Vernon Dursley of this, Vernon did nothing to correct his mistake in assuming Harry was

__

mentally disturbed. He merely pretended that talking of his nephew's "condition" was difficult and Doug left it alone. Suffice to say the pity card had won Mr. Granger over. 

He had instantly decided that he wished to invest but his wife, Claire Granger, was still

reluctant. That was when the Dursleys had suggested that the Grangers come and spend

some time with them, get to know them and their "family oriented" life. Basically, to allow

time for Vernon and Petunia to trick them into thinking that they were good people and

deserved the financial aid the Grangers were offering. So of course, albeit hesitantly, Mrs.

Granger agreed, and so they ended up visiting Privet Drive for two weeks. 

However, they had yet to see or hear of this nephew the Dursleys supposedly took care of.

Every time they brought it up, either Vernon or Petunia would change the subject, or get

all teary-eyed and say it was difficult to discuss. So, of course, the Grangers were instantly

suspicious. That's when Hermione stepped in and corrected her parents' assumption.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter. He's their nephew," stated a frustrated Hermione for the

umpteenth time.

"No, it can't be," rationalized Mr. Granger. "Vernon told me his nephew was mentally

handicapped, that he had dropped a cake on the head of one of their previous investors."

"Dad, remember how I told you of the house elf that had tried to keep Harry from going

back to Hogwarts in second year?"

"Yes, Dumpy or something wasn't it?" replied Mr. Granger.

"Dobby, Dad, he's the one who dropped that cake so Harry would get in trouble and not

be allowed back. Being mentally handicapped was just Mr. Dursley's made up excuse.

Harry's not retarded, there's nothing wrong with him!" Hermione knew her father could be thick at times but this was just getting to be too much. 

"Do you mean to say Harry's been living in this same house, the entire time we've been here and we've yet to see him?" asked Mrs. Granger in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, Mum."

"But he's what…fifteen? Almost sixteen now, there are only so many places you can hide

a grown sixteen-year-old boy Hermione. I'm sorry dear but this story is not making much sense."

"They're not hiding him mum, at least not in the sense you're implying, they're working him," answered Hermione, her voice dripping with malice.

"What do you mean, "working him" dear?" asked Mrs. Granger, concern rising in her voice.

Hermione then proceeded to tell her parents of how horribly Harry was treated. She told them of her first encounter with him when they had just arrived. Of how Petunia had threatened him, called him names, and told him to go to bed with no meals. Hermione went on about the photo album and how much Harry's parents had loved him. She also informed her parents on how much the Dursleys hated magic and what they thought of Harry for it. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had always known that their daughter's best friend, Harry, lead a rather unfair life, but today they realized the full extent of it. By the time Hermione was done catching them up to speed on everything, Mrs. Granger, along with Hermione, was in tears.

"He's been treated this way since he was one?" sobbed Claire.

Hermione nodded, unable to find her voice. She had always felt sorrow for Harry's predicament but she never knew how much until she had just said it all out loud. She was once again overcome by a powerful urge to comfort him, to hug him and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be fine. For the past couple of days, since "it" had happened, she had found Harry everywhere. He was in her dreams, her daydreams, her thoughts, her wishes, everything and she couldn't figure out why. At first she had tried to reason with herself, scold herself for having such thoughts of Harry. She knew it would never work.He was Harry, Harry Potter, defender of good people, savior of the world, the Boy-Who-Lived! But then again, he was _Harry_; sweet, gentle, shy, adorable Harry. The same Harry that had looked at her with those intense green eyes just days before; not at her body, or her wealth, or any of those other superficial things that other boys looked at; he had looked at her and _she_ had contented him. She never realized how much it meant to her that Harry accepted her so openly. In her life-long pursuit of perfection, Hermione had been called every nerdy name in the book; know-it-all, bookworm, overachiever, gosh, the list went on forever. But Harry never called her any of those things. Instead he told her she was smart, kind, and at the end of last year he had thanked her for being the best friend he could have ever asked for. It melted her heart when she thought of the pure honesty and openness with which he confided in her. He was so sweet, noble, caring and he deserved better than this horrid life. Apparently, her mother agreed. 

"We have got to take him out of here, Doug," Claire complained to her husband. "We can't just let him stay here while those horrible people work him to death!"

"I know dear, but we can't," answered Doug in a defeated voice. "You heard what Hermione said, this is the only place he's safe."

"Safe?!" retorted Claire. "You call this safe? A place where he isn't even fed or cared for properly?"

This argument went on for a good while. Mrs. Granger was growing more outraged and angry by the second. After what seemed like an eternity, the combined efforts of Hermione and Mr. Granger were able to calm her down. They finally reasoned out that it would be in Harry's best interest to not mention their newfound knowledge to the Dursleys, they would probably take out their anger on him anyway. Also, they decided that they would stay the remainder of their visit for two reasons: one, to keep an eye on Harry and make sure the Dursleys' weren't able to do anything _too _cruel to him, and two, even though they already knew they weren't going to invest, the Dursleys didn't, so there was no sense in skipping out on all the free outings they were getting out of it. After all, it was because the Dursleys had allowed Mr. Granger to _assume_ that Harry was mentally ill that they had agreed to come here in the first place. So why couldn't the Grangers allow the Dursleys to _assume _that they still were going to invest and let them waste their money on a fruitless endeavor? 

****

"Mrs. Granger, your dress is simply gorgeous," cooed Petunia as she stared at Claire Granger's elegant dark blue gown. 

"Oh, thank you," replied Mrs. Granger, "Doug and Hermione gave it to me for my birthday." The conversation continued like this for a couple of minutes. 

Harry, who was in the kitchen, heard the compliment and opened the door just a sliver to peek into the foyer and listen to the conversation. Aunt Petunia was wearing a rather nice pale-green dress. The dress would have looked quite pretty on any other woman but it just gave Petunia's already pale skin a sickening glow. And Petunia was right; Mrs. Granger's dress was gorgeous. She simply screamed out rich and elegant in her clearly expensive gown. Just then Doug Granger came in through the front door.

"Here you are dear," he said as he slipped an expensive looking white fur shawl over his wife's shoulders. She had apparently forgotten it in the car. Harry watched his aunt very closely. He thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head with jealousy. It was quite amusing really. 

"Ready to go then?" asked Uncle Vernon as he came down the stairs with Dudley loudly clomping behind him. Harry had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud as Dudley came into full view. He was wearing a dark blue pin striped suit that looked like it was about to rip in half. _How are those buttons staying closed? _wondered Harry as he noticed the indents the pressure of the buttoned buttons caused on Dudley's pudgy stomach. But the real joke was Dudley's jacket. It looked like it belonged to Mrs. Dursley more than to him. It was a large, furry, light-brown trench coat that instead of wearing completely, Dudley had draped over his shoulders. _He looks like a pimp reject_ thought Harry as he mused over how ridiculous his cousin looked.

"Hermione," called Claire upstairs, "hurry up love, we have to leave."

"Coming, Mum!"

Harry felt his heart rate accelerate as Hermione came into view. She was wearing a beautiful lavender cocktail dress that appeared as if its sole purpose was to cling and hug every enchanting curve of Hermione's delicate frame. The dress was composed of light chiffon covered by a sheer slip of glimmering lavender fabric. The dress was strapless and therefore held up by being snuggly fit around Hermione's bosom. The rest of the dress cascaded down as it framed Hermione's hips and then flowed around her legs. The left side of the dress swished against her calf while the right side ascended in a diagonal line to reveal the soft skin of her thigh in a sexy salsa dress design. She was wearing strappy stilettos that gave her legs a very defined and feminine look, and as for her jewelry, a simple choker embedded with a single diamond and earrings to match. Her hair was up in a loose twist with gentle brown ringlets framing her radiant, though lightly done with make-up, face. Basically, she looked like a princess as she gracefully descended down the stairs causing all talking to cease.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful," sighed Mrs. Granger, initiating a string of

compliments headed towards Hermione.

Hermione blushed a little bit as her mother and father went on about how grown up and pretty their daughter looked. She had been very nervous getting ready, unsure if she had

the looks to pull off a dress of this style. Even though she had brought it along, she had not intended to wear it at the "Durmlys." She had actually intended to wear it for Ron;

she _was_ going to knock his socks off. She felt a slight pang of guilt as she thought of Ron. 

Hermione and Harry had decided that when Harry wrote back to Ron, he shouldn't mention that she was there. _But why? _Hermione couldn't help question herself. _What would be the harm in him knowing? _Though she refused to admit it, she knew the answer and it was in the form of the green-eyed sixteen-year-old boy who, in her dreams, had been doing some rather naughty things to her. Hermione smiled unconsciously as she thought back to her favorite one…

Hermione lay in Harry's strong arms, clothed only in the night, as his fingers traced the soft skin up along her hip and across her flat stomach; leaving a little trail of shivers to follow. She felt him put one arm behind her back and another on her waist as he turned her towards him. She looked up into those beautiful green eyes before Harry brought his lips down into the crevice of her neck. His lips brushed down her throat and along her collarbone while his soft hair tickled her skin. She giggled as he kissed lower and lower. He stopped for a second to blow a raspberry into her belly button, sending a delightfully odd feeling between her legs. He looked up and gave her a devilishly sexy grin before placing his lips just mere inches above her crotch and sending her into an agonizing bliss. 'Hermione?' he purred. 'Yes?' answered Hermione. 'Do you like chicken?'

WHAT THE F---?!!!!

"Huh?" 

"Do you like chicken?" repeated Petunia Dursley in an annoyed voice. She had attempted to ask Hermione this question at least three times while the teenager had stood in front of her with a stupid grin on her face.

"After the show we are going out for dinner and Vernon wants to go to this restaurant downtown where their specialty is chicken. I just wanted to make sure nobody had anything against it," Petunia explained.

"Oh, um…sure. I like chicken." Hermione answered pathetically. _Oh my God, Oh my God…I can't believe I just did that _thought Hermione. _You will stop this now, _she scolded herself. _You will not think of Harry like this. Harry is your friend, nothing more. Just your friend. JUST YOUR FRIEND, NOTHING MORE, s_he shouted in her mind to convince herself. She then turned to take her shawl off the coat rack and looked straight into Harry's green eyes as they peered over the side of the door. She froze, not knowing what else to do, and just stared back. _Oh gosh, he probably thinks I look ugly, _she concluded from his unwavering stare. _I feel so stupid! I'm much too skinny and flat to wear this dress. Honestly Hermione, you should have known better! _She yelled, overcome with anger at her own stupidity in thinking she, _Bookworm Granger_, could ever wear a dress like this. She turned around to follow her mother and father out of the house with unshed tears shining in her eyes. Hermione didn't know why, but she looked back at Harry one last time before departing. She only caught a three-second glimpse at the most, but it was enough. He gave her the sweetest smile and mouthed a single word that dismissed all of her concerns:

'Beautiful'

*****

Harry lay in the backyard, staring up at the stars. He had been sitting there for nearly two hours, thinking. Thinking of how horrid life was with the Dursleys, thinking of where Sirius was at this exact moment and if he was safe, thinking of Voldemort's growing power, and thinking of how when he was around Hermione it all seemed to go away. Just the mental image of Hermione did something to calm his nerves. She was so soft, so affectionate and open, and she let him be the same. He never had to act around her; he 

could just be Harry. 

When Cedric died, even though everyone told him it would be okay, it was Hermione that made him believe it. He still remembered those nights before the end of the term, and how scared he was to go to sleep, be alone, or even in the dark. He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help it. Of course he would never admit that, but with Hermione, he never had to; she just knew. Every night she would sneak into the boy's dormitory under the protection of the invisibility cloak. She would stay there, whispering reassurances and holding his hand until he went to sleep. If he were crying, she would cradle him in her arms, hugging him tightly until he felt better. Harry knew for a fact, that had Hermione not been there, he probably would have become seriously depressed. He was so lucky to have her. 

Harry laid his head back on the grass and fell into a peaceful slumber in the warm summer night with, of course, thoughts of Hermione dancing through his mind. 

*****

"Harry! Harry, are you okay?!"

"Hmmm?" was all Harry could get out. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. It was Hermione. _She looks so beautiful _he thought as he watched the soft glow of the moon illuminate her tanned skin. Her deep brown eyes, full of concern, searched his. Her full glossy pink lips appeared slightly parted as if ready to ask a question. 

"Harry, you're scaring me. Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Oh, sorry," mumbled Harry as he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her. She was kneeling next to him, still in her cocktail dress, slowly beginning to smile as she realized he had just fallen asleep. "I was out here, just looking at the stars, thinking, and I fell asleep. Thanks for waking me."

"Oh, sure," replied Hermione as she sat down beside him. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Everything. Next year, Sirius, Voldemort, trying to stay alive. You know as well as I that Voldemort is growing stronger, it's only a matter of time before he comes after me again.

I still don't understand what he's trying to prove. Even if he does kill me, it's not like he'll have won. There are so many other witches and wizards that could defeat him yet he continues to fight _me_. Like defeating me will insure his win or something. But then again, I'd rather fight Voldemort any day then stay here with the Dursleys, at least with him all I have to do is fight, not rake the yard, or do the laundry or any of these other insufferable chores," Harry joked. His jovial expression sobered as he realized Hermione was crying. 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked as he leaned over to pull her into a hug. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just thinking about you Harry, and all this rubbish you have to endure," she sobbed into his shoulder. "It just makes me so angry that you have to go through all this. I know I shouldn't have, but when I was up in your room that night, I looked through your album and saw the picture of you with your mum and dad. It was just so sad, Harry; they loved you so much that they died for you. And for what? So that you could live with these horrible people that treat you like trash? Or so you could only get away from the Dursleys

long enough to go to Hogwarts, where the entire future of the wizarding world is placed on your shoulders? Or stay up worrying about Sirius and if he's alive? Or…" she trailed off as her sobs overcame her. Harry hugged her as tightly as he could, partially to console her, but partially to console himself as well. He knew exactly what she had meant. He had thought these things too but had never brought them up. He always figured that if others never said anything about them, then it must be wrong of him to think of such things. Now

he knew better. Hermione was here and she understood. He let his tears stream freely from his eyes as she embraced him even tighter than before. 

They stayed like that for nearly fifteen minutes, just crying and hugging. When they finally broke apart Harry looked up to see Hermione's tear stained face giving him a gentle reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"Sorry," she sniffled, "I didn't mean to make you cry too. Some great friend I am, waking you from a peaceful nap just to upset you."

"No, it's okay," answered Harry, "I actually feel much better." And in fact he did. He felt a lot lighter and calm. _Who knew all that rubbish about having a good cry was true? _He questioned as he realized how much happier he felt.

"Really?" Hermione asked in a meek voice.

"Really, that cry did me a lot of good. I feel much happier, calmer now. But then again it could just be because you're here," Harry answered as he smiled sheepishly at Hermione. 

"Don't do that, Harry."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't say such nice things about me, I don't deserve them."

"What?" Harry was shocked. "What do you mean you don't deserve them, Hermione? You deserve every compliment I can think of. How could you even think otherwise?"

"I'm just so confused, Harry," admitted Hermione. "I don't know what's going on anymore, I don't know why I'm feeling this way about us. It's just every time I see you I…It's just that…It's so unfair, Ron's always been so sweet and…"

Harry cut her off. "Say no more, I know what you mean. I still can't for the life of me figure out why we decided not to tell Ron that you are here. I feel so guilty about it."

"I know, me too" 

"Listen," Harry began, "I know how Ron feels about you, and I also know the feeling is mutual. About that night, I don't know what came over me; I was just being stupid. I could never do that to you and Ron. You're my best friend, Hermione, you deserve better. I'm sorry for my actions. Forgive me?"

Hermione was stunned. _Oh, he's so sweet, the way he thinks all this is his fault. He sorry for what he's done _Hermione thought to herself. _But are you? Yeah, sorry he didn't finish what he started _answered her body. _Oh my gosh, I'm falling for Harry Potter! _

"Hermione? Can I guess by your silence that you aren't accepting my apology?" Harry asked in voice filled with worry.

"Huh, what?" Hermione was brought out of her train of thought. 

Now realizing what he was asking she started again. "Harry, what happened was not your fault alone. I was there too, remember? I am equally responsible; if I had wanted you to stop I could have walked away, I could have asked you to stop, I could have done so much more than just stand there, but…but I didn't," she ended quietly.

"Why?" questioned Harry. "What happened to us? Why didn't one of us stop or …or say something or, step back at the very least?"

"Because…" Hermione started, with the full intention of saying something reasonable, something that would logically explain what had nearly happened, but just then her eyes fell back to those soft, innocent lips of his and all sense of rationality left her mind. 

"Because, I don't think I wanted you to stop."

The silence that ensued started to become deafening to the two teenagers, whose minds were flying with about a thousand thoughts a minute. 

Oh! My! Gosh! What is wrong with me? Did I just say that out loud? Hermione chanced a look at Harry. His eyes had grown to the size of saucers and whether it was from pleasant

shock or pure horror she couldn't tell. _Will the ground just open up and please swallow_

me whole?

What does she want me to do? Wondered Harry. _Should I kiss her? Should I tell her I didn't want to stop either? Should I just sit here and stare at her like a dumbstruck idiot? _Questioned Harry. _Well why not? _Retorted his mind, _seems to be working like a charm so far. _

"Hermione, umm…what do we do now?" 

Though her mouth said, "I don't know." Her body was screaming _kiss me you idiot!!! _

They continued to stare at each other with that intense awkwardness that can only be found in those unforgettable years of adolescence. Hermione fidgeted with her dress, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles, while Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair. They both tried unsuccessfully to break the awkwardness by saying something but both of their voices failed them. Hermione, realizing this was going nowhere, looked up to

Harry to say good-bye when his eyes locked with hers. Hermione knew Harry had green

eyes, but exactly how green she didn't realize until this very moment. _They're not too light, but they couldn't be considered dark either. Though emerald is a beautiful description, it's not very accurate. They're much deeper than emerald. Like jade almost. _

She really is beautiful Harry mused as he let his eyes trail the soft features of Hermione's face. Her deep chocolate eyes, her honey brown hair, and those lush pink lips. He noticed how her breath seemed to quicken as she noticed his intense gaze. She bit her lip as she played with stray curl, her eyes nervously looking into his. 

That look was just too much. Harry's feeling overcame him as he gingerly placed his hand

under Hermione's chin and brought her face towards his. Her heart rate accelerated when

he brought his head toward hers, her lips now eagerly waiting his arrival. Harry gently

brushed her mouth with his as he initiated the kiss. Gently at first but then he pressed a little harder when he felt her respond. Little shivers passed through both their bodies while the kiss deepened. Harry passed his tongue between Hermione's lips as she opened her mouth to his. _He tastes so sweet _mused Hermione, her tongue sliding against his. She placed one hand around his neck and the other on his leg as she leaned in towards him.

Harry took his hand away from her chin and placed both of them on her waist, easily

lifting her and placing her on his lap. Their hands now started to move all over one

another. He felt her hand slide in through the back of his collar while the other one

nervously rubbed against his chest. He uncertainly slid his hand up and down her side;

unsure of what he was permitted to touch, while the other stroked her back. Sensing his

hesitation, Hermione took Harry's hand and placed it just under the swell of her chest.

They stopped kissing momentarily as Harry realized what she was allowing him to do. He

gently slid his hand alongside her breast before reaching the strapless neckline of her dress.

Harry then brought his lips down to the bare skin and brushed the entire bust line of her

dress with them. A low moan escaped Hermione's lips while Harry gently laid her down

on the grass and began kissing her neck, his hair tickling her a bit. She gasped when Harry

placed a hand on the back of her thigh and slowly swept it upwards and until his hand

nearly reached her buttock. He then, with one hand on her back and the other on her rear,

pressed her against him; her cheeks began to burn as she felt him against her. The feeling

was so intoxicating; she had to keep reminding herself to breathe. Then, he stopped

abruptly and looked back into her eyes. 

"Wha- what is it?" Hermione stuttered.

"What about Ron, he'll never accept this."

"Oh no, Ron. I…I had forgotten…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, Ron," Harry stated, "You know, our best friend, the guy who has a gigantic crush on you? I can't do this to him, I can't hurt him like this."

"Oh, and I can?!!" cried Hermione. "Is that it Harry? Do you honestly believe that Ron's feelings don't matter to me?"

"No, no you just misunderstood me. It... It's a guy thing. You just don't go around kissing the girl you know your best friend has a crush on. Besides, it's wrong," Harry replied as he reluctantly pulled away from Hermione.

"It's really sweet that you care so much about him Harry, but what about _you_. What about what _you_ want and who _you_ have a crush…I mean…You have to consider your own

feelings as well. All this self sacrificing is going to catch up with you one of these days."

"Hermione, I've never really had a family, I've never known what is like to feel at home or loved and accepted, the way I do at the Burrow. Ron and his family have given me so much, I just can't hurt him," answered Harry sadly.

"Oh, but you can hurt me?" asked Hermione, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I care about you Harry, and I know I should get mad at you right now for considering Ron's needs before mine, but I just can't. This is just the type of person you are, always thinking of others before yourself, never complaining about the hardships life has handed you, always managing to remain so strong and happy on the outside when on the inside you're broken, waiting for someone to mend you. Let me be that person Harry, let me take care of you, listen to your problems, kiss away your fears. I know I'm not much when compared to all the other girls you could have, but I promise if you give me a chance there will be no one that will love you more."

Harry was blown away to say the least. Was this the same Hermione, the same girl he had always deemed as his best friend and nothing more? Where were these feeling coming from? Did she always feel this way or had something changed? Suffice it to say, he was a bit confused, though happily surprised to find out he felt the same way.

"I know Hermione, I know there's no one in this world that could understand me better

than you. And as far as those other girls go, they're nothing compared to you. When 

they look at me all they see is an image, a façade of heroics and fame, but when you look

at me, none of that stuff even comes up. You accept me, the real me, flaws and all. I could

never ask for more. In fact, asking for you seems like too much already. I don't know if I

can do it; I don't know if I deserve you?" 

Hermione knew she was blushing all shades of red at that moment but she didn't care.

That was the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to her and the fact that Harry had said

it with pure honesty and love made it so much more significant. _I think I'm falling in_

love…

"But, we still have to deal with Ron," said Harry, breaking into Hermione's thoughts. "You know his temper, there is no way to tell him without him getting angry." 

"Well, we just won't tell him." answered Hermione.

"But we can't lie to him" 

"I know," admitted Hermione, "but we can't stop this either Harry. I don't think I'll be able to pretend this never happened."

"I know, me neither… You know, all this is your fault?" teased Harry.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?" questioned Hermione.

"Your just too beautiful for your own good. You can't honestly blame the guy for falling for you, now can you?" smiled Harry.

Hermione giggled as Harry smiled at her with those gorgeous lips. _Those lips are all mine,_ Hermione thought happily. 

"Harry, I don't want to hurt Ron anymore than you do, but I can't change how I feel. I want to be with **you**."

"I know Hermione, I want to be with you too. I guess we have no other alternative then, we just won't tell Ron."

"Yes, but you know what that means don't you?" smiled Hermione seductively. "We haveto make the most of the time we have alone." 

Though Harry was obviously shocked at this new sexy side of Hermione, he couldn't help but agree. 

"Good thinking," chuckled Harry as he jumped on top of Hermione and started kissing her neck. She giggled like crazy while pretending to fight him off. Both of them couldn't remember the last time they had felt so happy; so complete.

They stayed outside for a while longer, just talking and kissing (which Harry thought was brilliant addition to their friendship), both of them marveling at their new relationship. After a while they decided to head of for bed, it was a miracle that no one had discovered them yet. _Maybe things are finally going my way?_ Thought Harry as he drifted off into another peaceful night filled with dreams of Hermione.


	4. Study Session

A/N: Yup, you guessed it, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. I also forgot to thank my new beta, Katie (which I shall do in a moment). Anywho, thank you guys for all the great reviews. This is my first fic and it really means a lot to me that you guys like it so much. I love it when reviewers mention their favorite parts, it totally makes my day. So thank you yet again. And last, but never, ever least, thanks to Katie and Mandi, my betas; I don't know what I'd do without you guys. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my exceptionally perverted mind. This is all JK Rowling's genius creation. Please don't sue me!

******************

******************

__

Dear Ron

Hey, how have you been? How's your family? I hope you're doing well. I am just writing to inform you that Hermione is staying here, at my house. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before, but I have a really good reason…

Harry Potter sat staring at the unfinished letter before him, as thunder and lightening violently cracked overhead, wondering what lie he was going to tell his best friend now. "_I'm just writing to inform you?" _Harry reread the letter to himself. _It sounds like I'm going to tell him his order for car parts came in! _

Realizing it was just another failed attempt; he crumpled up the letter and tossed in the trash with all those before it. Harry had been having this same battle of scruples for the past two days, ever since he and Hermione had decided to keep their newfound relationship a secret from Ron. On one hand, he knew Hermione was right; Ron would never accept this. Harry knew Ron was very temperamental and telling him that his two best friends were carrying on a relationship behind his back would probably be the end of their friendship right then and there. But on the other hand, just because Ron has a temper does not mean that what he and Hermione were doing was okay. Ron was their mutual best friend, to lie to him like this was just plain wrong. Ron may not always be the most understanding person, but he was there,_ always _there. From the beginning in first year, Ron had been willing to make that near fatal move in the chess game, just so Harry could go on. And in third year, even after he broke his leg, Ron still tried to fight off Sirius Black and said if Black wanted to kill Harry, he'd have to kill Ron too. And in second year, and in fourth year, and…the list went on forever. Was he really willing to risk so many years of loyal friendship for his relationship with Hermione? 

__

Hermione…

Just thinking her name did something to Harry. Ever since they were eleven, they had been best friends and Harry thought this meant that he knew her completely_. Oh, how wrong he had been…_

He was a bit shocked, though pleasantly, to find out that aside from being intelligent, kind, caring, brave, and all those other Hermione qualities, Hermione was also, well…sexy. He had always enjoyed spending time with her, talking with her, joking with her, doing his homework with her; all those best friend things. But now he found himself wanting to do other things, things that brought a guilty grin to his face. It was as if he always acknowledged that Hermione had a body, that he didn't understand the full implications of it, but he didn't worry, he was starting to… 

In the last two days, Harry and Hermione had shared more than their fair share of stolen kisses. "Coincidentally"ending up in the same place at the same time, like in the laundry room at two in the morning. Harry smiled thinking of it. _Who knew a vibrating dryer could add so much to a snog session?_

He had re-discovered Hermione, as corny as that sounded. She completed him in ways he never knew he needed to be. Her words lifted his soul, if it was okay with Hermione, then it was okay with Harry. She gave him herself, completely and unconditionally and in doing so, allowed him to do the same. He never had to worry about her accepting him or his fame or his "family." She already did, and she understood. He wondered if he was falling in love? _No…no, it's too fast _Harry thought to himself. But then again, he had known Hermione since his first day at Hogwarts, so even though their romance was only a few days old, their friendship went back for years. _Hmmm, maybe I am…_

Harry was completely amazed at these new feelings surfacing in him. It wasn't as if he had never had lustful feelings before, but they were more or less just little things; like seeing down a girl's top accidentally or noticing a girl's figure, teenage boy things. But with Hermione it was so much more than that. He felt magnetically drawn towards her, like no matter what he did, it wasn't enough, and he wanted more. True their kissing had been getting a bit more _daring _in the past few days, but the feelings he had within him called for so much more. He didn't just want to snog her, no, Hermione deserved so much more than just snogging, he wanted to kiss her so deeply, so passionately, as if to show her exactly how he felt for her. Not how much he liked her, because his feeling were more than just the word "like" could explain, but not how much he loved her either, because he didn't really know if he did.

__

God, this is so confusing!

"Harry! Harry Potter get down here this instant!" yelled a voice from downstairs.

"Oh no," Harry mumbled to himself as he jumped of his bed and raced downstairs, wondering what he was in trouble for now. He was in such a hurry he didn't even realize his uncle was standing in the doorway until it was too late; he ran right into him!

Vernon Dursley landed on the ground with an echoing _thump! _Harry stood, rooted to the spot, half scared out of his mind at what his uncle was going to do to him, and half amazed that he had been able to knock over such a disgustingly fat and solid creature as Vernon Dursley. Though Uncle Vernon seemed a bit shocked at first at being knocked down by a sixteen year old boy, he soon got over it.

"Well don't just stand there boy, help me up!" 

"Yes, sir," replied Harry as he hurried to help his uncle up. It took a good while before Vernon was back on his feet but finally, after an uphill battle with gravity, a heavily breathing Harry leaned against the wall as Vernon proceeded to dust himself off. After Vernon was satisfied he narrowed his beady little eyes on Harry and in a severe whisper said, "Just play along or I will kill you myself," before walking into the kitchen.

Harry just stared at the doorway his uncle had vacated as he leaned against the wall trying to regulate his breath. What did he mean "just play along?" Harry wondered. 

After a couple more minutes of panting Harry's breathing returned to normal and not knowing what else to do, he walked into the kitchen in pursuit of his uncle. Once inside, he was greeted by the sight of the Dursleys and Grangers (minus Hermione) sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. While the Grangers respectfully stopped eating so as to be introduced to Harry, the Dursleys just sat there, sending him venomous looks of pure hatred while Vernon place a finger on his lips mouthing "shh" and Petunia threatened Harry by running her finger across her neck like a knife. For what seemed like an eternity Harry just stood, gulping nervously until Uncle Vernon finally broke the silence. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like you to meet my nephew, Harry." 

As Mr. Granger was beginning to reach over the table to shake Harry's hand, Mrs. Granger bolted out of her chair and captured Harry in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Oh you poor dear, you poor sweet dear…" she murmured as she kissed his forehead and pulled him into another severe hug. Had Harry not feared the collapse of his lungs he would have been rather impressed by Mrs. Granger's unnatural strength. From Mrs. Granger's reaction to him, Harry surmised that Hermione had told her mother of his "situation" with the Dursleys. Mrs. Granger was just fixing to plant another kiss on Harry's forehead when Mr. Granger, fortunately, interrupted. 

"Claire, sweetheart, I think you're scaring poor Harry. This must be very awkward for him considering _you've just met him_," he stated, emphasizing the last part. Mrs. Granger abruptly stopped smothering Harry and just stood still in realization, her eyes moving like Hermione's when trying to figure out an Arithmancy problem. Meanwhile, the Dursleys just gaped, obviously confused by Mrs. Granger's outburst.

"I know you all must think I'm crazy," Mrs. Granger slowly began, "but after hearing of how you take care of Harry, as if he were your own, I was just overcome with motherly feelings. I suppose it's the wonderful atmosphere of your home, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, it's just so full of love, just so perfect. I mean if you can raise poor little Harry everyday of your life, so selflessly, so lovingly, the least I can do is give him a hug. You all are truly admirable," she finished with a sigh, the Dursleys elated and obviously hanging off her every word.

__

So that's where Hermione gets it from Harry surmised.

"Well, we're no saints," Aunt Petunia began in a mock modesty, "Taking care of Harry is the highlight of our lives. I thank my dear sweet sister Lily every day for trusting us with her little bundle of joy. To me he's not Harry Potter, no sir. He's… he's my son, Harry Dursley." 

It was a very good thing that Harry had not eaten breakfast yet because if he had it would be redirecting itself as his gag reflexes took over. 

__

Harry Dursley? It was the most demeaning and vile thing Harry had ever been called. Even Malfoy's constant insults paled in comparison to be considered a…a _Dursley._

"Harry, are you alright? You look a bit pale," queried Mrs. Granger noticing the color drain from Harry's face.

"Oh…er, I'm, I'm fine," Harry stuttered out. Aunt Petunia quickly got up from her chair and came up behind Harry, resting her hands on his shoulder as Harry felt his skin crawl.

"He's not very good with strangers," she said before whispering, "It's because of his _condition._" 

Harry could have sworn he saw something flash in Mrs. Granger's eyes as she listened to Aunt Petunia feed her this lie. "Now Harry," said Aunt Petunia, as she forcibly turned Harry to face her, "we are all going to be gone for a couple of hours, which means you will be home alone. Will you be alright by yourself?" she questioned, her eyes daring him to say "no" and see the punishment he receives.

"Yes, aunt Petunia, I'll be fine," replied Harry, the sarcasm uncomfortably noticeable in his voice.

"Well good then," said Petunia, her plastered smile faltering a bit. "Well why don't you head on back upstairs and-"

"Actually, Mrs. Dursley," interrupted Mrs. Granger, "Hermione will not be going with us today either, she has some homework to finish up. I'm sure she'd be happy to keep an eye on Harry while we are gone."

If Harry hadn't been looking at Dudley as Mrs. Granger was speaking, he would have missed it. Dudley's multi-chinned face drooped as he heard that Hermione wasn't going, and then began to glow red when Mrs. Granger suggested Harry stay with Hermione.

If Harry didn't know better he'd swear his spoiled cousin had a crush on her.

__

Huh? Imagine that thought Harry _I finally have something (or rather someone) that Dudley wants and I can't even tease him about it. _

"Oh that's very sweet of you Mrs. Granger, but that won't be necessary. Even with his condition, Harry is very responsible, he doesn't need to be watched," replied Aunt Petunia. Harry's heart sank, couldn't his aunt just be quiet this once?

"Oh no, I insist," said Mrs. Granger.

__

Yes, insist; insisting is good!! Screamed Harry's mind. 

"Hermione won't mind at all, besides _if _Doug and I are willing to invest in your family business, it should come as no surprise to you that we don't mind helping out our…_friends._ Our daughter is instilled with the same values, she'll be very happy to spend time with Harry."

Aunt Petunia was just about to object again when uncle Vernon hastily interrupted. "Now, now Petunia, Mrs. Granger is our guest and I think her suggestion is just splendid. Why don't we go and introduce Harry to his new friend?"

"I'm very pleased to see that you feel that way Mr. Dursley," answered Mrs. Granger in the dignified voice of a woman who had just won her argument. "Come Harry, I will introduce you to Hermione," Mrs. Granger said before leading Harry out of the kitchen. Harry was just about to thank her when he realized Aunt Petunia was following them. The three of them climbed the stairs and came to a stop in front of Hermione's room while Mrs. Granger knocked.

"Hermione, dear, is it okay if we come in? There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Come in"

Mrs. Granger opened the door and Hermione came into view. She was sitting on her bed, surrounded by books which she hastily threw a sheet over as she saw Petunia walk in. Hermione was still wearing her pajamas, and had her hair up in a messy bun. She was snuggled in a warm blanket with the sprinkles of a huge thunderstorm brewing splattering on the window behind her. 

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Harry, the Dursleys' nephew. Harry, this is my daughter Hermione."

Hermione gave him a coy little smile and extended her hand, "Pleased to meet you Harry."

Harry took her soft hand; small sparks flying through his skin, as he replied, "Likewise."

"Hermione," said Mrs. Granger, "Your father and I will accompanying the Dursleys to Grunnings today for a tour of the building and while we are gone we expect you to look after Harry. His aunt assures me that he is very responsible but due his…_condition_ it is only right that you assume responsibility for him while his aunt and uncle are not home. Is that okay with you darling?"

"Yes, Mum, that's fine."

"Good, now I'll just leave you two to get better acquainted. I think we'll be leaving shortly, bye Harry, bye Hermione. Be good, I love you," Mrs. Granger said over her shoulder as she exited the room. 

"Bye, Mrs. Granger"

"Bye, Mum, love you too."

As Harry watched his aunt and Hermione's mother leave the room his heart began to race. Imagine his luck; left alone with his girlfriend, in her room, and with no parents! It just did not get any better than this. They could do whatever they wanted and there would be no one there to interrupt them. 

__

Now, what to do…? Harry smiled to himself as he turned back around to face Hermione; slowly beginning to think of all the delicious thing he could do to her. Harry's smile completely faded as he noticed that instead of finding Hermione staring back at him, she had taken the sheet off of her books and resumed her homework. In fact, she was going on like he wasn't even in the room! 

__

No, this is not how it's supposed to be Harry's mind whined. 

Harry was beginning to lose hope when Hermione finally looked up from her books, frustration written all over her face. "Well, what are you waiting for Harry? Do you want a formal invitation or something?"

Harry's face burst into a grin as he replied, "Oh, well sorry Ms. Granger, I didn't realize you were so…impatient. All you had to do was say the word."

"Harry stop acting stupid and come help me move these books off my bed to make room for you."

Harry's heart jumped up to his throat. _Oh my God, this is really happening!! _Of course being a red blooded male Harry was not about to pass up this offer but he was extremely surprised at Hermione's audacity. Never, in all the years that he had known her, would he have expected her to be so forward. It was a bit of a turn on really.

Harry casually sauntered over to her bed (or tried to at least) and began closing various books and stacking them at the foot of the bed as his hormones raced a mile a minute. To an observer it would have appeared as if Harry was having the time of his life, lifting and stacking books from the maniacal grin plastered across his face, but in reality he was just lost in the realization of the "memorable" time he was about to have. When Harry reached for a Charms book, which Hermione had open directly in front of her, she swatted at his hand in irritation.

"What? I thought you wanted help moving these books off your bed?" Harry asked indignantly at Hermione's hand swat.

"Well, yes, the books I was _finished _reading. As you can clearly tell, I'm still reading this one," Hermione replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, don't you think it will…you know, get in the way?" Harry asked completely bewildered at the confusing signals that Hermione was sending him.

"Not at all, you don't need that much room. I'll just move over," Hermione answered quickly before returning to her book.

To say Harry was confused would be an immense understatement. He knew when it came to girls he wasn't any Casanova but he figured he at least knew the basics (a fact which Hermione was quickly disproving). There are only so many things a guy can assume when asked by his girlfriend to help make room for him on her bed… aren't there?

"Honestly, Harry, if you just stand there all day gawking like that we're never going to get anything done," Hermione replied, impatience apparent in her voice. 

"What?! What do you want me to do?!" Harry nearly exclaimed in agonizing uncertainty.

"I ask you to help me move my books, I make room for you on my bed, I even scoot over to give you space and you still don't know what to do? Isn't it obvious? Go get you books, I'm not the only one that was assigned homework this summer," Hermione answered, annoyance surfacing in her voice. 

Suffice it to say Harry felt like the world's greatest idiot as he got over his shock and trudged towards his room to go get his books. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't help but let a little satisfied smirk cross her lips as she watched him leave. She knew perfectly well what Harry had been thinking while making room for himself on her bed, she just chose to pretend she didn't. She knew it was a bit cruel but it was better than the alternative: snogging Harry senseless.

Just because she was a girl didn't mean her hormones were anymore in check than Harry's. She was starting to go a little crazy too, knowing that she was going to be alone with him; she doubted her mother would have left them alone if she had known about the change in their relationship. Something which Hermione conveniently forgot to mention.

But back to Harry. Of course kissing Harry wasn't what had made her trick him like that; it was what kissing could lead to. True, they had only been officially together for the past two days, but those two days were more than enough for Hermione's imagination to run wild. Harry had changed so much; over the years he had grown into more of a slender, defined frame than just the wiry thin one he used to have. She was attracted to everything about Harry; his innocent green eyes, wild black hair, his sweet, soft, perfect lips, and his, not noticed until now, toned physique (_Hmm…I think I'm starting to like that one best)_. She definitely loved the physical but Harry was even more than that. His outer appearance didn't even begin to do justice to the beauty that lay on the inside. 

He was always more of the quiet type; gentle and sweet, never giving way to the fire that burned within. Hermione knew he had a dark side, an angry side in which he was fearless, brave, strong, and ready to take on the world, if he had to. But then again she only knew the sweet side, the one in which he kissed her with kisses as soft as whispers and held her like she was made of glass. She loved the special treatment he gave her but sometimes she found herself wondering about the fire within him; what would it be like to be kissed by him then? Would he just kiss her or would he do more? How would it feel? Would she like it? Would he make love to her…? 

"Hermione? You okay?" Harry asked startling Hermione out of her thoughts. A bright blush invaded Hermione's cheeks as she realized what she had been thinking about.

__

Oh my gosh, I was daydreaming about him again!

"Oh, yes - yes I'm fine."

"Then why are you blushing?" Harry asked. "Don't worry Hermione, I won't tell anyone I caught you _not _doing you homework," Harry grinned as sat down next to her on the bed.

"No, it's not that," Hermione replied weakly thinking again of what it really was.

"I know," Harry answered, "I was just joking. Guess it wasn't that funny," he added as an after thought and began pulling his books out of his bag.

"It was funny," Hermione all too quickly responded before forcing out a laugh that sounded more like a wounded duck quack than actual laughter.

"Um…yeah," Harry replied while giving Hermione an "are-you-mental" look. "Are you sure you're okay? You're still blushing. I mean, what were you thinking about before I came in here?" he asked before raising his eyebrows in amusement at the fact that Hermione was now blushing even more than before. 

Hermione just stuttered incomprehensibly.

"I bet it was something dirty," he teased just to see what she would do, and to his further amazement she quickly looked away as her face now began to actually emit a red glow. Harry wondered if it would be enough to light the room if he turned off the lamp, and judging from the near halo forming around Hermione's face, he was completely convinced it would. 

"Oh my God, I don't believe it! It was dirty, wasn't it?" Harry questioned incredulously. He knew she wouldn't answer but it was fun just teasing her. He tried to get her to look at him but she began fumbling with the edge of her nightshirt and just stared at the floor. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to stop teasing her and began flipping through his history book to get some research material for an essay. After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke.

"You," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Harry turned his head to look at her. "What did you say?"

"You," Hermione said, her voice gaining some confidence when she spoke.

"Me what?"

"I was thinking about you," she said slowly smiling with satisfaction as Harry began forming a red halo of his own. "And yes, it was a bit dirty," she added before nonchalantly turning back to her book. Leaving Harry to stare at her completely dumbfounded. A small giggle escaped her mouth before she resumed her homework and gave poor Harry time to recover.

****

Thunder and lightening continued to crack overhead as the wind picked up speed, wailing louder and louder. Harsh rainwater thudded against the windows as the sky became darker that usual for the time of day. Harry and Hermione had now been working on their homework for a good three hours, well three hours minus the time they spent sneaking little glimpses of one other, letting their eyes glaze over with a dreamy look splayed across their faces, and then grudgingly returning back to their homework. They had moved a bit closer as well during those three hours. Harry was now leaning his back on the wall that Hermione's bed was pushed up against, reading a book in his lap, while Hermione sat beside him, her back at an angle against Harry's arm and the wall. She was diligently reading about charms from the early 1400's and kept contorting her face from confusion, to understanding, to appreciation and then back again. Harry turned to look at her, only the angle of her face visible due to their sitting positions. 

__

She looks tired he thought. _She should take a break. _

"Hermione?"

"Hmm…?" she answered without looking up.

"Don't you think we deserve a break? I mean we have been working for…" Harry paused to check his watch, "over three hours. Isn't that's bit much without stopping?"

"You can take a break if you like Harry but I'm fine, thank you. Besides, I'm reading about this fascinating charm old wizarding families used to use, mainly royalty. It's quite interesting in it's deceptiveness, you can't even tell when it's been placed until it's too late!" Hermione rambled on excitedly about the charm as Harry closed his book and adjusted himself so that he was angled towards Hermione, causing her back to rest on his chest instead of his arm and the wall. He hoped this would catch her attention a little bit but to his disappointment, she continued rambling, completely unfazed.

"It's called the _clast virtus _charm. A paranoid old queen invented it when she thought her to be daughter-in-law, a princess, was acting promiscuously. She knew that her son's fiancé, you know, her to be daughter-in-law, would never admit to it regardless of the evidence the queen brought against her. And she also knew that her son, the prince and future king, was hopelessly in love with the woman and would probably take his fiancé's word over hers." Hermione continued as Harry brought his hands down on her waist and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He listened listlessly as he leaned down to kiss her neck, hoping to catch her attention once again. And yet again, she didn't even stop talking but to Harry's delight, leaned her head a bit to one side to give him better access. 

"What the queen did, which I think is purely ingenious, is invented a charm to test her daughter-in-law's virtue, so to speak. Basically, the charm would tell her if the princess was a virgin or not. You see, what she did was cast the charm on the princess's favorite book, the _clast virtus _charm obviously, it means "broken virtue". And now this is the part I find fascinatingly deceptive…" Harry slowly kissed down the side of Hermione's neck and pulled her nightshirt to the side and continued to kiss down her shoulder, murmuring every now and then to make it appear as if he was paying attention. 

"…If the princess was a virgin, then she would possess the…'cleanliness', for lack of a better word, to read the book as she normally would. However, if she was not, then the princess would be unable to read the book due to a plethora of difficulties: the book would now appear to not be in English, the words would be backwards, everything would seem misspelled, etc." Harry was now kissing, feathery soft kisses, behind her ear, sending wave after wave of tiny shivers through her body. 

He was elated to notice that aside from shivering a bit, Hermione's voice had become a bit breathy and slightly lower. 

__

It's working!

"Anyway, the queen told the prince about her spell and he agreed to subject the princess to it, but only to prove to his mother that she was indeed of pure virtue. So when the, the-um…" 

Hermione hesitated a bit as Harry's fingers found their way under her shirt and began moving up and down the sides of her delicate waist. "The princess came to the annual ball, the queen asked her to, of course, read the charmed book. And when the princess read it guess what happened?" Hermione breathed, not sounding the least bit interested in answering the question she had posed.

"What?" Harry whispered by her ear in a husky voice caused by his only breathlessness. Little goose bumps began forming on Hermione's neck at the vibrations from Harry's voice. She bit her lip at the feeling but tried to remain focused on her reading. 

"Well, the princess took the book to read but as soon as she opened it she began laughing. When the queen asked what was so funny, the princess replied that the queen couldn't possibly expect her to read a book with no words in it. Suffice to say, the princess's secret lover was soon discovered and the engagement to the queen's son was…was broken." Hermione stuttered before she closed her eyes and leaned back into Harry's embrace as he continued to tease her senses with low murmurs and tender kisses. 

"What happened to the book?" Harry slowly asked while he pushed strands of Hermione's hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck, hearing her moan slightly.

"The book?" she breathed. "Oh, the book. It remained charmed, because even though the queen had figured out how to cast the charm, it was such a complex charm that queen couldn't figure out how to take it off. Eventually many people caught wind of it and began charming their own objects," Hermione barely finished in a whisper before her voice gave out. Harry, enjoying this academic sort of torture he was putting Hermione through with his questions, proceeded to ask another question as Hermione leaned her head back even more and brought her hand up to tangle in Harry's soft hair, bringing him closer. 

"So what happened to the objects that the families' charmed? Did they figure out how to take off the charm after they were done?" 

"No!" Hermione exclaimed softly in irritation at the never-ending questions. "No, the objects charmed back then, oil lamps, vases, books, chairs, wands even, are still around today. They can be found in many pureblood families, usually displayed in glass so as not to have someone pick up a charmed object up and um…" she answered before licking her lips and swallowing as her body heat continued to rise under Harry's delicate torture. 

"Um, what?" Harry prodded, still roaming Hermione's body.

"Oh, um… unintentionally share the status of their virginity with everyone when they are not able to properly use the charmed object," she somehow got out. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, it interrupts your kissing when you talk." 

Harry chuckled quietly and stopped kissing momentarily to help Hermione turn around and face him so that she now sat straddling his lap. 

__

Yup, kissing was definitely a brilliant addition to our friendship. 

Slowly yet passionately Hermione's lips came up to Harry's and enveloped them in a long sensual kiss. Their tongues dueled as Hermione reached under Harry's shirt to feel his soft skin and the defined muscles that had been driving her crazy since she saw him in that towel. She heard him or rather felt him groan under her touch. Harry felt his skin tingle in feverish heat as Hermione began kissing down the side of his face, his neck, then his chest through his shirt and back up again. She came back up to his ear and bit it gently sending shock waves of desire coursing through him. Harry cupped Hermione's face and brought it in front of his.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered in amazement causing Hermione's already burning cheeks to change to a deeper hue of crimson. Hermione backed off of Harry's lap and back on to the bed as Harry watched in confusion. Then she tugged at his shirt collar bringing him down on top of her.

"Come here you," she murmured seductively in a throaty whisper as Harry obliged and began kissing at her neck once again. Hermione felt like she was running a fever with the intense heat radiating off her body. Though hesitantly at first, their kissing became deeper and bit hastier as desire overcame them both. Soon clothes were being removed and it shocked Hermione that she was the one initiating it. She hungrily helped Harry pull his shirt up and over his head, revealing his gorgeous chest, before he threw his shirt carelessly to the floor. He once again came down on top of her and pulled her into another mind-blowing kiss. Hermione's hands raced up and down Harry's naked chest, her fingers scorching a trail of fiery want and desire on his warm skin. 

__

We should stop murmured her mind _I should stop, this is going too far._

But she couldn't, slowly the voice faded and her brain turned off as the power of Harry's kisses took over.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Sure they had kissed, made out, snogged, frenched whatever you want to call it, before, but never like this. He didn't know how far Hermione wanted to go, but when she helped him take off his shirt his perception got a bit clearer (even though he was shocked out of his mind at the action). He now gingerly reached for the top button on Hermione's top, wondering if she'd been insulted if he unbuttoned it. She didn't seem to notice so he unbuttoned it causing her to gasp in his mouth but she didn't stop kissing so he kept going. 

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg…. Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg

__

The telephone, damn it. 

Abruptly they stopped kissing before Harry sighed and reluctantly got off her. She got up and reached for the phone but to Harry's enjoyment didn't pull the front of her nightshirt closed.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

The caller said something.

"Yes, this is her. Oh, hi Mum, I didn't recognize your voice. Yeah we're fine…uh huh, …yeah. Oh…. Oh that's too bad. All night? Oh, okay. We'll be fine, yes, I will, okay then… love you too. Bye." Hermione hung up the phone as Harry waited for her to tell him what Mrs. Granger had said, but Hermione just continued to stare at the phone while a little battle seemed to be taking place behind her eyes. 

"Well?" Harry questioned.

"Well what?" Hermione absent-mindedly mumbled without looking up.

"What did she say? Did something happen?"

"All of downtown is blocked off. Apparently the thunderstorm caused quite a bit of car crashes and power outages, among other things."

"Is everybody okay?" he prodded.

"Yes, everyone's fine."

"Then why do you seem so shocked."

"Because, due to the blockage they won't be able to get back home tonight. They have gotten a hotel room and will be back no sooner than tomorrow afternoon," she answered as she turned to face him. "Meaning that for tonight…we're on our own."

********************

********************

A/N: Mwahahahahahaha!!!!


	5. Dinner and Dessert

A/N: Well here you go my wonderful readers and reviewers. I was hoping to post sooner but as you know fan fiction.net was going through a couple of problems of it's own. I want to seriously thank all of you that reviewed, it totally motivated me to write. I love all your suggestions and am always interested to know what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

*Super huge thanks to my betas Katie and Mandi. You make all this possible!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue!!

**********************

**********************

__

"Because, due to the blockage they won't be able to get back home tonight. They have gotten a hotel room and will be back no sooner than tomorrow afternoon," she answered as she turned to face him. "Meaning that for tonight…we're on our own."

****

Harry sat, quietly staring at his Care of Magical Creatures text, not having turned a single page in the last ten minutes. Hermione's words played over and over in his head as he tried to focus on reading. He knew to act like nothing had happened was a futile goal because what had happened was huge. Try as he might, all he could think about was the fact that for one night he would be alone with his girlfriend. He didn't really know what he planned to do, but just the possibility of being able to do anything without worrying about getting caught was more than enough to suffice him for the moment. 

__

Oh my God, what am I going to do? Hermione questioned herself. For the past however minutes since the phone call, she had been having a gigantic battle of right and wrong in her head. On the one hand, she was overjoyed, though she'd never let Harry know, that they were going to be alone for tonight. She loved nothing more than to spend time with him, and being that their relationship was a secret thus far, this was probably the only time they'd get completely alone together for a while. But on the other hand, even though Harry was sweet and patient and considerate and all those other wonderful things, he was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy filled will raging hormones and left alone with his girlfriend and a house to themselves. Even the thought of what Harry wanted to do (not like she didn't) was enough to excite her a bit. If their kissing before the phone call was any indication of what they were capable of when left to themselves, she wasn't too sure that being alone together for the entire night would end as innocently as it had begun. She would have gone on contemplating the possibilities of the night but her stomach suddenly gave an almighty grumble sending color rushing through her cheeks.

"A little hungry, Hermione?" Harry teased.

"Oh, shut it!" she retorted, "I haven't eaten since breakfast, hunger _is_ pretty normal you know?"

"Yeah, and at the decibels you stomach is hitting," Harry smirked as another rumble sounded, "I'd say it's pretty loud as well."

Hermione just turned a brighter shade of red in embarrassment and threw a pillow at his head.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, as he laughed out loud, "it's not that funny."

"I'm sorry Hermione." He smiled at her, not sounding sorry at all, "Would you like something to eat?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'd better go fix you some dinner," he laughed as he put his books to the side and began getting up.

"You can cook?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course. You didn't honestly believe the Dursleys only used me as their gardener, did you?" He joked.

Hermione just looked on with a mixture of disbelief, sympathy, and anger apparent on her face. Her hatred for the Dursleys had just gone up another notch. 

"Don't look at me like that, it makes me uncomfortable to see pity on your face." He mumbled.

"It's not pity Harry. I'm just a little shocked," she answered softly before her stomach sounded again, "and very hungry." She added while giving into laughter herself.

"Yeah, I can tell," he smiled. "So Ms. Granger, would you please do me the honor of accompanying me for dinner tonight?"

"Well, Mr.…Potter, did you say? I would love to, but I don't think my boyfriend would approve." Hermione replied flirtatiously.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides, he must be a complete jerk for leaving someone as beautiful as yourself unaccompanied for the night." Harry replied as he kneeled at the side of her bed before Hermione, putting his hands on her waist.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter," she whispered while her mouth inched towards his, "he's wonderful." She added before kissing him soundly on the lips.

****

An hour and a half later, Harry walked through the kitchen surveying the food he had prepared. At Hermione's request he had also showered and changed his clothes, as had she. She had insisted that since this was their first authentic date they should both look nice. Harry tugged at his black shirt as he turned the heat down on the soup, leaving it going at a warm simmer. The shirt, though relatively new, was a bit snug. It had fit him quite comfortably at the beginning of the summer, but now clung to his body a little more tightly than he preferred. 

__

Hmmm…I probably grew.

As for the rest of his outfit, he had just put on a pair of Muggle blue jeans and black shoes. He had attempted to fix his hair as well. It took a good ten minutes of vigorous brushing and gelling, but he thought it had turned out almost nicely. Unfortunately, he caught his reflection in the window as he went to get glasses out of the cupboard and noticed his hair was back to it's original state of disarray. In fact, it seemed to have gone a step further tonight; instead of just being wild it was bit more wavy and textured looking from the gel he had applied in hopes of taming it. _It's official, _he thought to himself, _I'm cursed, _before shrugging and returning to his dinner preparation. 

He finished setting the table just before he looked up to see Hermione coming in. 

"Wow," was all he could say as took in her appearance. Her bushy brown hair was pinned up with a few tendrils escaping and brushing her radiant face. She was wearing a simple spring; mid-thigh length skirt with an accompanying fitted light-blue cotton shirt. The clothes weren't that amazing, it was just their relative fit and length compared to Hermione's usual wardrobe of knee length skirts and sweater sets. They displayed her maturing figure almost teasingly and gave her that girl next door type of appeal. Harry looked up to see she was staring back at him with the same desire etched across her face as he was feeling at the moment.

Hermione had been a bit apprehensive about wearing such a "flirtatious" outfit, but after seeing Harry's reaction she was more than pleased with her selection. However, she noticed that her clothes weren't the only one's straying from their usual style. 

Harry looked gorgeous. His well fitted shirt and unruly hair complimented one another unfairly well and gave his tan a bronze glow, not to mention making him look dead sexy. And with all that black surrounding them, his green eyes stood out with piercing clarity as he gazed back at her making her heart rate quicken. She smiled back a bit demurely as he shot her his shy grin making her heart palpitate yet again.

"You look nice," he finally offered.

"Thanks, you too," she replied a bit shyly. _Why are we being so shy? _She wondered. Just two hours ago they were flirting and kissing shamelessly and now all they could do was make awkward conversation. _God, he looks gorgeous _she smiled to herself while trying to think of something to say. She opened her mouth but her thoughts drifted back to Harry's body and any hope of conversation died instantly. _He's just too damn good looking_ she finally concluded before giving up speaking all together. 

__

Snape in a bikini, Snape in a bikini, Snape in a…Harry kept repeating to himself while trying to regain control over his "_reactive" _body. He tried to think of something to say to break the awkward stalemate but his eyes kept drifting over Hermione's figure, zoning in on the curve of her hips and soft thighs voluptuously accented by her small skirt. He saw Hermione notice his gaze and run her hands nervously up and down the short length of her skirt, attempting to pull it lower and cover a bit more. Harry's breath hitched in his throat when she looked up to meet his gaze and gave him a softly seductive smile before biting her lip uncertainly. _Snape in a bikini, Snape in a bikini…_

"Er…Would you like to sit down?" Harry ventured and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

Hermione sat down; unervingly aware of the proximity between her and Harry's bodies as he leaned across the table to get the silverware he had yet to set out. She smelled his intoxicating musk as he rounded the table to go get the rest of their dinner. He placed the large dish containing the main course in the center of the table, all the while Hermione took in quick unsteady breaths at noticing the way his arms visibly flexed through the black shirt while carrying the heavy tray. She nearly jumped when Harry's hand swept her bare thigh as he placed the satin napkin across her lap. 

__

Get a hold of yourself Hermione! Breathe, just breathe. 

Finally, he pulled out the seat across from her and sat down. 

"I hope you like it." Harry began uncertainly, "I wasn't sure what you'd prefer so I just made a little bit of everything."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." _Oh my God!! Did I just say that out loud? A hippogriff?? Ugh…I'm such an idiot!_

"Well being that I'm not the best cook in the world, my cooking might just taste like one," Harry joked nervously. _Good going Potter, I'm sure she's just dying to dive into her meal with a description like that. Why don't you tell her you got your dessert recipe from Hagrid?! That'll go over big!_

"I'm sure everything tastes just fine Harry," Hermione replied before cautiously taking a bite of her chicken. "Mmmmm, this is delicious," she answered truthfully before taking another bite.

Harry slowly expelled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

"Well, Mr. Potter, after this I'm just going to have to keep an eye on you."

"And why is that?" Harry asked now relaxing a little.

"There are enough witches after you as it is. If they ever found out you cook, well… I'd be trampled in the mass mobs running after you." 

"Sure, Hermione." Harry laughed. "Trust me, all those girls don't care if I can cook, all they care about is the scar, and The Boy-Who-Lived, and all that crap. Besides, you're the only girl for me, you know that right?" He grinned shyly.

Hermione smiled as she fought not to blush for the umpteenth time that night and lost. "I do now."

"Well, good." He smiled back.

The rest of dinner continued pleasantly. Though the awkwardness had died down considerably, it was not completely gone. Harry and Hermione had kept conversation going quite easily but they both seemed a bit unsure about touching, or kissing one another. It was not as if they had suddenly found the other unappealing, in fact, the opposite; they were finding one another a bit too appealing. 

Hermione had to keep reminding herself to breathe every time she noticed Harry's broad chest or wondered about his powerful hands and how they would feel against her body. He'd never touched her intimately or even seen the flesh of her chest, but for some reason it was all Hermione could think about tonight. She wanted to feel him, see him and have him feel and see her in return. She ached to have him run his fingers over the unseen and painfully unexplored intimacies of her body. She felt as if a touch… just one single touch from him would be enough to lose all self-control and tell him to take her right then and there. Suffice to say, it shocked her beyond words to feel such strong, raw emotions for Harry, but the tingling excitement permeating through her skin didn't leave much room for argument. The truth was she wanted Harry Potter, in the most intimate and satisfying ways she could possibly think of and it scared the living daylights out of her to realize it.

Harry nearly dropped the dishes as he brought them over to the sink where Hermione was washing them. His eyes were glued to that goddamn skirt and the way it slightly rode up every time she leaned over or reached for something. He swallowed hard when she finished up drying the dishes and reached on her tiptoes to place the plates back on the high shelf. All the while unknowingly giving him a generous glimpse of her smooth stomach as her shirt lifted. Harry had pictured Snape in so many vile outfits that night that he was running out of things for him to wear.

__

Ugh, Snape naked…Well, that effectively killed the romance (or for a while at least).

After finishing up in the kitchen, both Harry and Hermione now sat in the living room pretending to watch TV. Harry sat at one end of the couch while Hermione was at the other, trying to look like she was paying attention to the drone of the television. They both wanted to kiss the other but something was holding them back. They knew what it was but even thinking it would cause both to flush profusely, and then stutter stupidly, before regaining their composure and allowing the other a turn to embarrass themselves.

Harry was fighting with everything he had to not give into temptation. He had his hands gripped into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His mind was nearly gone. All he could think about was Hermione's gentle body, her soft lips, and her eyes (now dark with desire…). He didn't know how far she wanted to go tonight but judging from the effect she was having on him his decision was clear. He knew they were young, and they would probably be rushing into it, but all sense seemed to seep out as his brain clouded over with raging emotions and appallingly dirty thoughts. 

Hermione noticed Harry's deep breathing and clenching and unclenching fists as he visibly struggled to keep control over himself. It exhilarated her that she was able to have such an effect on him. She gingerly wondered how else she could effect him tonight. She also vowed that if she ever found out who had decided to market that black shirt that Harry was wearing she'd kiss them! Between the ceiling lamp, Harry's obviously toned body, and that heavenly shirt, she could see every muscle move as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Her fingers itched to feel his defined stomach, to hear him groan under her touch, and other naughty things that thinking about increased the light throbbing in her body. 

"Um…Hermione?" Harry breathed acknowledging her unwavering stare on his body.

"Yes?" She swallowed, not meeting his eyes.

"I think we should go to bed, um…separately of course." He added as her eyes widened in alarm.

Hermione just stared back. _This is it _she thought to herself. She knew that if she went to bed right now, Harry would probably do the same and their night would be over. But if she asked him to stay, she knew from his darkened gaze, that she would be committing to something she wasn't too sure about doing. She wanted to, of course; in fact she had even looked up and memorized a contraceptive charm in case. Was she ready? Was he? Was it too soon? Would it hurt? What if someone came home and caught them? She stopped her questioning as she realized Harry had gotten up and was heading towards the stairs. 

__

Oh no…he's leaving. Hermione nearly cried out at the empty ache that passed through her.

"Harry, wait."

Harry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her as Hermione came to join him at the foot of the stairs. 

"Wait for what?" Harry nearly growled with desire.

Hermione gathered up all her Gryffindor courage, took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest and the other on his face before answering.

"Me." 

She nearly fell back as he crushed her lips in a bruising kiss while his strong arms came to encircle her waist and roughly press her body against his. Hermione's half-hearted moan of protest was lost as she physically felt Harry's reaction to her. She raked her hands through his unruly hair and under his shirt as she attempted in vain to get as close to him as possible. She let out a gasp of surprise as she felt Harry's hand cup her bottom, something, which he had never done before. But then again, it shouldn't have surprised her too much; being that tonight would be a night of firsts for them. 

Harry pulled out the pins from her hair as he ran his fingers through it, assaulting her lips yet again. Hermione grabbed a handful of his shirt and began walking backwards, leading him up the stairs. He reluctantly pulled his lips away and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure? I don't want you to hate me in the morning." He breathed.

"Yes, Harry; I'm sure. Besides, I could never hate you." She hastily replied before leaning forward for another kiss.

Harry yet again pulled back as she let out a frustrated moan. "I'm serious Hermione, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to later on. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

She momentarily gave up trying to kiss him. "Harry, I'm absolutely sure. _This_ is what I want. I don't want you to stop. I want you to…" she stopped unintentionally, smiling a little at what she was about to say.

"You want me to what?" Harry slowly questioned, worried that she was reconsidering.

Hermione cupped his face with her hands as he brought his hands up to hold on to her wrists, both of them breathing heavily. 

"I want you to make love to me." 

She barely finished before Harry smiled at her and captured her in another explosive kiss. She began stumbling backwards up the stairs again as she fervently kissed Harry and tried not to lose her balance at the same time. After nearly falling twice, Harry stopped the climb and grabbed her waist, lifting her up as Hermione instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist; the rough material of his jeans rubbing against her exposed legs. They then, for the third time, began up the stairs. 

They finally reached the top as Harry pressed Hermione against the wall and kissed down her neck and across the swell of her breasts. She began to unconsciously grind against him as he let out another deep groan and pressed against her even harder. Hermione let out a slight yelp of pain as the corner of a framed photograph on the wall dug into her back. She knew it would probably bruise later on but at the moment she was a bit too preoccupied to care. 

After blindly stumbling down the hall they finally reached Harry's bedroom door. Hermione had pulled up Harry's shirt and was roaming his sensational chest as Harry's fingers ventured up her back and under the strap of her bra. Harry absent-mindedly fumbled with the doorknob as Hermione trailed kisses down the side of his neck. He finally got it open. He walked into his room, backwards, with Hermione's legs still wrapped around his waist. Hermione kissed him hungrily as they disappeared behind the door. It slammed shut before the audible click of the lock resounded through the now empty hallway.


	6. The Morning After

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! I absolutely loved all of them. You have no idea how much they mean to me. 

Sorry this chapter took so long to update but I was gone for my college orientation and didn't get back until Friday. If it makes y'all feel any better I have been punished. My roommate is the biggest whore in all of history. She walked around the room naked, told me about her uncertain years of one night stands and threesomes (I slept in a full sleeve t-shirt and track pants after that), and more sex stories than I had ever wanted to know. I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy!! 

Anywho, now that I've complained, here's chapter six. I sent chapter seven off to be beta-ed before I left. I'll post it as soon as my betas are done with it. And as always, please remember to review!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Suing is futile. This all belongs to JK Rowling. Gary Oldman has crushed all hopes for a sexy on screen Sirius with no chance for redemption. Um…I mean, no infringement is intended. 

****************

****************

Hermione held up her hand to block the sunlight that filtered through the window, her eyes still adjusting to the brightness. She stared up quizzically at the window. _Wasn't the window behind my bed? _She wondered. She turned to get a better look at her surroundings when she realized she wasn't in her bedroom; she was in Harry's. 

What am I doing here? Her mind buzzed as the answer, in the form of memories from last night, came rushing back into her head. 

__

Harry and I made love!

Her body suddenly came to life as she realized she was lying naked in a bed, her bare leg brushing up against a very nude Harry. She slowly turned her head to see Harry's sleeping form laying next to her. He was sleeping on his back with one hand on his toned stomach and the other by his side, a small contended smile playing upon his lips. His light bed sheet was the only thing covering him, and it lay teasingly; slightly bunched up at the end of his firm abdomen. Hermione grinned a bit as the shock began to wear off and how sexy Harry looked began dominating her mind. She honestly couldn't look at him, lying there, as naked as the day he was born, and say she regretted last night. In fact, as her body began tingling with remembrances of last night's activities, she could quite truthfully say it had been the best night of her life. 

"Hey," a sleepy voice to the right of her head offered. Harry's eyes had fluttered open as she was marveling over his body.

"Hey to you too." Hermione answered back as she turned her body so that she was situated comfortably at Harry's side, her face looking up at his. 

Harry gave her one of his shy smiles as he gently kissed her forehead. Hermione sighed in satisfaction as she nuzzled against his broad chest. They both lay there, marveling at how perfect waking up next to one another felt. Hermione's fingers played in little circles across Harry's chest as he rested his head atop hers; both content with the comfortable silence and just the gentle simplicity of understanding one another without saying a word at all. Both completely caught up in the beauty of the moment and not the current time displayed on the clock. It was nearly noon, and true to Mrs. Granger's word, the Dursleys and the Grangers were due home any minute. 

Hermione leaned up and brushed her lips against Harry's. "Last night was beautiful," she murmured. 

"Yeah, it was," Harry replied after a short reflective pause. He bent down to trail slow, deliberate kisses down the side of her face and her shoulder causing Hermione to close her eyes in pleasure. They gently kissed back and forth, enjoying the dream-like state they both seemed to have woken up in. Time lost all meaning as Hermione turned over on her stomach, allowing Harry to lazily worship her smooth back with his soft lips. 

"Oh my God!!" Harry yelled as he pulled back abruptly. Hermione jumped and spun around to face him, finding his face slightly paled and his eyes full of worry. 

"What? What is it Harry? What happened?" Hermione questioned as fear rose in her voice.

"Y-your back," he stuttered. "Did-did I do…? I'm so sorry Hermione." He finished with a look of sad regret.

"Harry, you're scaring me. What are you sorry about?" Harry just stared at her like she had just missed the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't hurt?" He questioned a bit incredulously as he gently turned her around to let his hand inspect whatever he was talking about.

Hermione was about to question what, but then Harry's hand came in contact with the skin just below her right shoulder blade and she let out a loud yelp of pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hermione…I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Harry said very quickly.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied a bit breathlessly as she got out of bed to look in the mirror. She turned around, the bed sheet draped around her waist so that her back was bare. 

"Oh my gosh…," she whispered as she took in the sight of a rather large and quite painful looking bruise spread out upon the upper right of her back. It was an extremely violent purple with various shades permeating through her tanned back. She touched it gingerly only to pull away in pain. It hurt like hell and didn't look much better. 

Hermione pulled the sheet back up to cover her chest and back as she turned back to look at Harry. She saw the pained expression on his face as he sat there staring at his hands. 

"Harry?" she questioned quietly, causing him to look up with guilt ridden eyes. "This is not your fault, don't blame yourself…It's just a bruise, it'll heal."

"I hurt you," he whispered. 

"No, Harry. You would _never_ intentionally hurt me." Hermione replied as she went to hold his hand. 

"Well then how did you get that bruise?" He questioned. Hermione tried to answer but realized she didn't know either. She thought back to last night, she didn't have the bruise then. _How did I get it? _She thought of their trip up the stairs when it hit her:

__

They finally reached the top as Harry pressed Hermione against the wall and kissed down her neck and across the swell of her breasts. She began to unconsciously grind against him as he let out another deep groan and pressed against her even harder. Hermione let out a slight yelp of pain as the corner of a framed photograph on the wall dug into her back. She knew it would probably bruise later on but at the moment she was a bit too preoccupied to care. 

"The photo frame…" Hermione mused out loud.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Last night, when we were kissing against the wall, my back was against the photo frame. It hurt a bit then but I was much more concerned with what we were doing to say anything," she finished a bit sheepishly. 

Harry looked slightly relieved but worry was still apparent on his face. "There's a first aid kit downstairs," he started, "I'll just go and get it." He quickly dressed and headed downstairs in search of the kit. Meanwhile Hermione returned to her room to put on her pajamas. Her back hurt too much to put on her bra so she just settled for her loose pajama top. She was sitting on her bed, waiting, when Harry returned, clad in his own pajamas. 

"Here, let me see your back," he offered softly as Hermione complied and turned around. He quickly unbuttoned the top few buttons on her top and slid it down off her shoulder. He then opened the first aid kit and set to work. Harry gently cleaned the large bruise, only stopping when Hermione let out a little whimper of pain. He took out soothing balm from the kit and began to apply it lightly to her back. 

"Hermione, there you are. We just…OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED??!!" Harry and Hermione quickly turned around to see Mrs. Granger standing in the doorway, Mr. Granger slightly to her left. After a couple seconds of shock, the couple rushed in and made their way towards Hermione as she pulled her top closed to cover herself. 

"Hermione, your back…," was all Mr. Granger could get out as Hermione's gaze nervously fluttered from one parent to the other. 

__

What am I going to tell them? Hermione thought to herself in alarm. _Hey, nasty bruise, huh? Don't worry, it was well worth it when Harry was kissing m…_

"Hermione?" Questioned Mrs. Granger when Hermione didn't respond.

"Oh…oh it's nothing, really," she began a bit slowly, still in shock that her parents had just walked in. 

"Hermione, a bruise this size is far from nothing. Don't you dare lie to me. Now what happened?" Mrs. Granger prodded.

Hermione felt the bottom of her stomach drop out as she turned to look at Harry who was now sitting uncomfortably behind her, trying furiously to avoid Mr. Granger calculating glare as he looked back and forth between the two of them. _Oh God, they're going to figure it out. I'm in so much trouble. _Hermione paled considerably as she thought of her parents' reaction to her activities as of last night. 

"Hermione, dear, you're looking very pale as well. Are you not feeling well? You _are_ uncharacteristically quiet." Asked Mrs. Granger as she took in Hermione's total appearance with her eyes full of concern. 

"N-no," croaked out Hermione. 

"Well, what happened? Do you have a fever?" continued Hermione's mother, getting a bit impatient with Hermione's vague answers.

"Um…," Hermione tried to answer, but her throat suddenly became intensely dry as panic started to rise in her chest.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Mrs. Granger now turned to Harry. "Well, seeing as how my daughter has just lost the ability to speak, maybe you can clear this all up for us, Harry. I see you were tending to the bruise when we got here. How exactly did she get it?"

Harry gulped as Mr. Granger shifted his glance from Harry to a baseball bat that was peaking out from the closet. Harry had always considered Mr. Granger a very passive, laid back sort of man, but as he saw him now staring almost lovingly at the bat Harry honestly began to fear for his life. 

"Harry? Please, not you too. What happened?" Mrs. Granger questioned yet again, her voice tinged with frustration.

Harry didn't want to get Mrs. Granger mad so he answered. "She hit her back on the corner of a photo frame."

"Really now, was that so hard to say?" Mrs. Granger harrumphed as she took over tending to Hermione's back.

__

Please don't ask how. Please don't ask how. Please don't…

"And just how did she manage to do that?" Questioned Mr. Granger as he narrowed his eyes on Harry.

"Now Doug, really," Mrs. Granger intervened on behalf Mr. Granger's slightly venomous looks towards Harry.

"I fell, Dad," spoke up Hermione. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Fortunately her mother was behind her, tentatively examining the bruise, so she could not catch that Hermione was obviously lying. 

"Oh the corner of a photo frame?" implored Mr. Granger unbelievingly.

"Actually, I wasn't feeling all too well last night and as I was climbing up the stairs, I fell." She continued much more confidently. "I hit my back on one of the photo's that was framed on the wall. That's how I got the bruise." 

"Good lord, Hermione! Why didn't you tell us last night when I called?" Asked her mother in alarm.

"I didn't want to worry you for nothing. Besides, Harry was here to help me." 

"And a good thing too," interjected Mrs. Granger. "If you were sick enough to fall down the stairs who knows what state we would have found you in this morning had Harry not been here."

"Yes," agreed Hermione as she looked up into Harry's nervous green eyes. "I got very lucky," she added a bit too dreamily. 

"You what!?!?" cried out Mr. Granger. "What do you mean you got very lucky!?"

Hermione's face turned a vibrant shade of pink as she yelled back, "To have Harry as a friend, Dad! I mean I was…am very lucky to have Harry as a friend. How many people are fortunate enough to have friends that will take care of them so well when they are sick? Actually, Harry kept me company all of yesterday by studying with me AND he even made me dinner." 

"Well," Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she threw her husband a "shut up now before you embarrass yourself any further" look , "we owe Harry a lot of gratitude. Looking after Hermione like that, it's very admirable you know? What a gentleman, isn't he Doug?" Finished Mrs. Granger expectantly as everyone now shifted their attention back towards Mr. Granger who had begun fidgeting with his keys.

"Oh! What…? Yes, yes very admirable…gentleman…I'm going to go to the bathroom," he stuttered before disappearing quickly through the door. 

Mrs. Granger smiled sympathetically towards Harry. "Oh, pay him no mind dear. Hermione's his little girl, even though she's _16_, he's a bit overprotective." 

"It's okay," shrugged Harry. "I'll just leave you to take care of Hermione."

"Yes, you must be very tired. Why don't you go and get some rest?" Replied Mrs. Granger as Harry let out a relieved breath at finally being able to leave. "Oh, and Harry…?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?" Harry's insides knotted up as he turned to face Mrs. Granger wondering what more she could ask. For one glorious second he had thought he was home free.

"Thank you." She stated earnestly.

"Oh…You're welcome." He replied guiltily before exiting to return to the sanctity of his room.

****

Harry spent the remainder of the day alternating between sleep and pleasant remembrances of last night in his room. He cleaned up a bit and hastily hid Hermione's clothes in the bottom of his trunk, figuring he'd give them back to her later. 

Hermione didn't come down for dinner that night as Mrs. Granger insisted that she needed her rest and would have dinner in bed. After dinner, Harry headed into his room only to be attacked by a feathery tennis ball which ricocheted off the side of his head and straight into the adjacent wall, promptly knocking itself out. Harry hurried over to where it fell.

"Pig! You've got to be more careful," Harry said as he picked up the slightly dazed looking bird. Pig uttered a half-hearted hoot of thanks as Harry placed him in Hedwig's cage to replenish himself of food, water, and rest. He then untied the bit of parchment from Pig's leg and unrolled it.

__

Harry,

Dad and I will be coming to pick you up this Saturday at noon. Hermione's still staying with those muggles so I can't owl her to see when she's coming. She said she'd be here Saturday before she left for vacation, so she's probably be here when you arrive. See you then.

Ron

Harry dropped the letter in alarm. Saturday was only two days away! How would he explain to Ron and Mr. Weasley the presence of the Grangers at Privet Drive? He knew Ron would be furious if he found out Harry had been lying to him. Maybe he could get the Grangers to leave before Saturday? Ron had said Hermione would be coming Saturday, had he not? Her parents would have to leave significantly early to drop Hermione off at the Burrow. If he could just get them to leave before noon he'd be fine. But wait! What about when Mr. and Mrs. Granger got to the Burrow? They would no doubt talk to Ron's parents and more likely than not mention they had stayed at the Dursleys, hence pissing Ron off yet again. 

Harry fell back on his bed in frustration and began vigorously massaging his temples in attempt to pre-empt the approaching headache. He couldn't very well ask the Grangers to lie to the Weasleys. What reason could he give them? He knew offering the truth was out of the question. From the way Mr. Granger had been eyeing that bat when he found Harry with Hermione that morning, he knew the outcome would be painful. At this rate Voldemort would never get his chance to kill Harry; Mr. Granger would do it for him! 

There seemed to be no way around it. This Saturday, Ron Weasley was going to find out the truth.

A/N: Yes, I do love my cliffhangers and y'all love me so we're okay, right? Right? Guys? Hello-ooooo?? 

*Author runs away in fear as reviewers shoot venomous looks at their computers for said cliffhanger* 


	7. Dinner and a Water Show

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I already had the first 6 chapters done so it was easy to just post them, this one I had to still write. Don't worry though, this fic isn't over yet!! The best is yet to come. 

To everyone that reviewed: Thank you so much, I loved all of them. I know when you finish reading it's a pain in the butt to hit that little review button but you have no idea what it means to me! Please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing, deal??

A huge thank you to Annette, Mandi, and Danny. My beta, my muse, and…Danny (LOL, next time, I promise. Damn computer!!). Y'all are awesome; how did I ever get so lucky??!! 

* And much love to ma' dawg, Sandra. Peace out and word to your mother!! (yeah, I know I'm a loser).

Disclaimer: I own nothing; suing is futile. 

********************************

********************************

"Please Mum? Please! I promise I'll be careful," Hermione begged as her mother continued to stare at her apprehensively.

"I know you will be, but still…Wouldn't it be easier if your father and I take you to a doctor?" asked Mrs. Granger, quickly running out of options.

"No mum. The potion works more quickly and effectively than a doctor. All I have to do is drink it and the bruise will heal completely. I've used it before. I assure you, it's completely safe," Hermione pleaded, She was currently trying to convince her mother to let her use a potion instead of normal Muggle medicine to heal her bruise. But it was proving to be very hard indeed, because for the last fifteen minutes her mother had dodged every single one of her valid points with concern and doubts. Hermione was starting to lose hope as well as her patience. Her mother could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Let's say I agree with this Hermione. Just how are you going to go about procuring such a potion? I doubt that the Dursleys have it laying around," Mrs. Granger countered, sighing with satisfaction. She actually thought she would get her way.

"The Dursleys may not have it, but their nephew does," said Hermione smugly, "Madam Pomfrey got so sick of having to heal all of the bruises Harry acquired during Quidditch and…stuff." Hermione sighed, knowing fully well what that other 'stuff' meant. Actually, Harry had never had Quidditch bruises that didn't have something…supernatural behind them. "So she gave him a vial to keep. The school nurse brewed it herself for situations such as mine. It seems almost silly _not_ to use it."

"The school nurse, hmmm?" Hermione nodded vigorously knowing her mother's respect for medical professionals. She was a dentist herself after all. "Well…all right then," said Mrs. Granger reluctantly, "but if anything goes wrong…"

"I know," Hermione cut her off, "I'll tell you or dad right away. But seriously mum, you have nothing to worry about. It's a very simple potion, just as normal as taking Tylenol for a headache." Her mother merely nodded. Hermione got up, kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the room with a happy pace. 

She was nearly sprinting to Harry's room, grinning like a maniac on her way. This would be the first time she would see him after their night together. She couldn't help but feel a little giddy as she opened the door and walked in. Her eyes scanned the expanse of the room as she sat down in dismay; Harry wasn't there. 

__

"Probably off doing some ridiculous chore," she thought bitterly as she turned to his truck and began searching for the potion. 

After a couple of minutes of rummaging she came to the conclusion that Harry wasn't a very organized person. She began taking things out of his trunk and setting them aside when she came across her own clothes. She blushed as she remembered that she had never actually put them back on. After noticing the bruise on her back she had practically left Harry's room in a bed sheet, her clothes probably still strewn around the floor. 

After a complete and thorough search, Hermione (very neatly) replaced Harry's belongings back into his trunk, reluctantly deciding that the potion wasn't there. 

When she came across her clothes once more, her faced illuminated with a mischievous smirk as she replaced only her lacy white bra back into the trunk with a little note thanking Harry for "his company" two nights ago. She laughed out loud as she pictured just how red her shy boyfriend would turn when he found it. She stood up, ready to leave, when her eyes fell upon a purple vile on the ledge of the window sill, slightly behind Harry's bed frame. _The potion…_

Hermione tugged it out from its tight hiding spot, calculating that she would probably need to drink at least one sixth of it to completely heal her bruise. Seeing no glass nearby, she brought the bottle to her lips, drinking it slowly. _Hmmm, tastes like grape…_

She slumped into Harry's desk chair as the dizzying effects of the potion took over her body. Her eyes wandered out the open window as she dimly stared out through her potion induced stupor. What she saw, however, caused her to suck in a sharp breath as she attempted to sit up for a better view.

Harry was kneeling on the edge of the roof while cleaning out the rain gutters with a garden hose, completely drenched in a combination of sweat and water. Hermione watched in fascination as Harry stood up, his soaked cotton shirt leaving very little to the imagination, and bent down to place the hose securely under his foot. 

"What is he doing?" Hermione breathed. 

Her question was soon answered as Harry grabbed the back of his collar and tugged his shirt up over his head, throwing it in the general direction of his window. Hermione watched with her mouth slightly open, suddenly realizing how hot it was. She just wasn't getting enough air. Marveling at the sight before her, her mouth curled up in a smug smile.

_" He really is gorgeous," _she surmised_. _ She felt something akin to pride knowing that that half-naked and glistening body was all hers. 

Harry reached for the hose once again, bringing it up to his face just milliseconds before Hermione realized what he was going to do. Her smile quickly faded as she grasped at the corners of the desk and tried to steady herself. 

"Oh please no, I can't take this…"

Harry turned the head of the hose towards his face and chest, letting the crystal water cascade down his shirtless form with not even an inkling of what he was presently doing to his now hyperventilating girlfriend. He screwed a spray fixture to the end of the hose, hence causing the water to stop and let the hose drop down the side of the house. Turning around, he unknowingly gave Hermione another unobstructed view of his toned chest. Hermione's breath now came in short ragged gasps as she watched the remnants of water stream down his body, coming down in enticing rivulets between the contours of his muscles. 

Harry, completely oblivious that Hermione was now clawing her way through his desk, stood at the end of the roof and looked over his work. He figured that as long as the draining system ran smoothly his uncle wouldn't complain. He seriously doubted that Uncle Vernon would actually climb onto to the roof himself to inspect (or that the roof would not cave under his weight). 

Glancing over the newly cleaned rain gutters he frowned as he looked at the bend on the edge of the roof. He couldn't tell if it was just plain sunlight or if there was actually something stuck there. 

"Well, better go check," he thought and he carefully made his way over to the opposite edge of the roof. 

He tried to keep as close to the peak as possible so that in case he fell he would have space to catch his footing. He was so intent on trying to make it across the roof alive that he nearly let out a scream as a small hand shot out his window and brought him crashing into his room by the waistband of his jeans. Harry slid wildly across his desk before landing unceremoniously on his bed. He quickly turned around, flailing his arms blindly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of his bedroom. 

"What the…? Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked , surprise evident in his voice, as Hermione's very flushed face came into view. 

The rest of Harry's questions were abruptly cut off as she crushed her lips against his in a desperate searing kiss. After a moment of wide eyed shock, Harry began to kiss her back as his mind continued to race with a thousand thoughts a minute. 

"What is going on? Why is she kissing me like she hasn't seen in me in years?" he questioned himself, " _On second thought, who cares…," _he concluded as Hermione kissed down his jaw line murmuring something about "No shame." "Without a shirt!" and "Honestly!" She went back to his lips as Harry momentarily went back to his thoughts "_I should enjoy this as much as I can now. Who knows when we'll get a chance to do this again with Ron coming tomorrow. OH NO, RON!!"_

Harry reluctantly pulled back from Hermione's lips as he sat up to face her, causing Hermione's eyes to widen in disbelief as she looked back at him. 

"Wha-what is it? What's going on?" she stuttered with worry when Harry refused to meet her eyes. 

He decided to postpone his intended topic of conversation (Ron) for a moment and just smiled at her.

"Actually, that's something I'd like to know as well. Do you do this often? Drag unsuspecting guys through bedroom windows and start kissing them?" 

"That was a bit unexpected, wasn't it?" she mumbled, as a deep blush pervaded through her cheeks.

"I'll say."

"Well, I came looking for some of your bruise healing potion. I found it nudged behind the bed frame and I was sitting in the chair, waiting for the dizzy spells to stop when I saw you…" she trailed off sheepishly.

"And? You just realized how much you missed me or something?"

"You have no clue, do you?" Hermione stated incredulously. "Walking around in that soaked shirt! Taking it off right in front of me like that. All sweaty and hot and... and that little scene with the water hose was just cruel!"

"I was cleaning out _rain gutters_ Hermione! You make it sound like I was purposely strutting around trying to get your attention or something. Besides, I'm all sweaty and gross, how is this in anyway…you know, hot or whatever!?" Harry gave her a puzzled look and she just smiled at him.

"You really have no idea how good looking you are, do you?" Harry blushed at her comment.

"Me? Good looking? I don't think so, Hermione."

"Oh you don't, do you? Well why don't you take a peek outside that window over there? I wasn't your only admirer. Go on, look."

Harry gave Hermione a quizzical stare before peering his head out the window. Sure enough, he sighted two girls sitting in the balcony across his room, a woman in gardening clothes frantically jumping over her fence and, to his horror, scanning the roof of his house, apparently looking for him. Not to mention a rather old woman two houses down, sitting on her roof and waving at him completely unabashed. Harry waved back more out of fear than anything else. He then, grinned shyly at the girls across from him, causing them both to flash him million watt smiles and burst into high pitched giggles. Harry slowly brought his head back in and stared at Hermione in total shock.

"Still don't think you're good looking?" she questioned with a hint of smugness, her eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Well, honestly, no. But I'll be gardening in oversized jumpers from now on, that's for sure," he answered while his eyes fearfully peered out his window. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh poor baby, did all those dirty girls scare you?" she cooed.

"Girls? There were only two girls out there! The other two were old enough to be my mum!" Harry exclaimed in horror. "It's not funny!" he remarked as Hermione clutched her sides; practically howling in laughter.

"I'm sorry Harry." She wiped tears out of her eyes. "You just look so cute when you get all indignant like that. I thought it was adorable."

"Well good for you."

"Yeah, I think it was." Harry frowned at her. "Anyway, I have to go and pack, you know were leaving tomorrow." 

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What about it?" Hermione questioned with a puzzled expression. She definitely didn't expect what he told her next.

"Well, Ron and Mr. Weasley are coming to pick me up tomorrow at noon. I figured you'd probably be gone by then, since the drive is long enough, so no problems there. But what about when you and your parents arrive at the Burrow? They will undoubtedly talk to Mrs. Weasley and they'll have to mention that you stayed here. Ron will find out that we lied to him." Hermione paled slightly at Harry's statement. He did have a point.

"Oh no. I hadn't thought of that…"

"Really? And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I mean I'm already the "hot one" in the relationship, I can't be the smart one as well Hermione. It's just too much," Harry grinned.

"Oh shut it. This is serious." Hermione smiled as she swatted at his arm. 

"What's serious? We knew we couldn't keep this from him forever. He would have found out eventually."

"I know Harry, but I didn't think it'd be so soon. I wanted more time to prepare. He's going to be so hurt."

"I know," sighed Harry, "but at least he'll know. It's better than if he finds out by other means, if you know what I'm saying."

"Alright, but don't tell him anything until you get to the Burrow. We should tell him together. Explain everything and then let him decide what he wants to do about it."

"What do you mean "wants to do about it?" Harry questioned fearfully. He didn't like the sound of Ron dictating his future with Hermione.

"What he wants to do about our friendship, Harry. If he still wants us to be his friends or if he thinks it's better that we keep our distance from him," Hermione explained.

"Of course he'll still be our friend Hermione. I mean, this is Ron we're talking about. He wouldn't just stop being our friend over something like this. I know he's going to be angry, very angry, but he'll come around. He always does."

"Yes Harry, but we betrayed his trust this time. We've never done that before. And as loyal a friend as Ron is, even he has his limit; I just hope we haven't crossed it." Hermione sighed. She got up and kissed him before quietly exiting the room.

Harry slumped back into his bed. He knew that Ron would be angry, that he might not talk to him for a while, but not be his friend…well, he'd never considered that. Ron had always been his friend, ever since that train ride on their first year. Always there to make Harry laugh, follow at his side without question, share his family and his home without the slightest bit of hesitation…. Harry remembered how Ron would quietly wake him up from his nightmares and never mention them again, so that he wouldn't feel embarrassed. Ron was the best friend any one could ever hope for and Harry had taken him for granted. He felt his stomach twist as a sickening dread came over him, suddenly realizing that he could lose his best friend, forever. 

*****

Harry sat at the dining table, watching in stunned silence as his cousin shoved bite after bite of his dinner into his mouth, not once stopping to chew. He knew Dudley had the disgusting ability to chew food faster than a garbage disposal, but tonight, even he seemed to be outdoing himself. Harry cast a shocked glance at Hermione, glancing at Dudley again afterwards, who, unbeknownst to him, had started finishing off Harry's dinner as well. Hermione merely stifled a giggle as she quietly munched on a celery stick, watching in amusement.

"Dudley, you're eating my food!," Harry exclaimed after he reached for his dinner roll, only to notice it was already in Dudley's mouth. 

"Yeah? Well, I don't like to see food go to waste," he grunted before turning towards Hermione and smiling, his voice taking a Gilderoy Lockheart sort of tone. "I mean we shouldn't overlook how lucky we are to have so much when children around the world are starving. It breaks my heart," he ended sadly, returning afterwards to stuffing his mouth.

"They're starving because you're eating all the food!" Harry yelled. Dudley gave him a menacing look, but continued eating.

Currently the entire household, with a plethora of guests, were in the backyard enjoying dinner. Because it was the Grangers' last night at Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon had invited some of his friends over for the evening and Aunt Petunia had cooked up a rather extravagant dinner. 

Harry, and, at Mrs. Granger's request, Dudley, had spent the afternoon setting up many small tables around the backyard for the night's festivities. Harry had not minded as it was relatively easy compared to his regular chores, but Dudley had been huffing and puffing after bringing out a single chair.

Now at dinner, Harry, Hermione, and to both of their disgusts, Dudley, found themselves at the same table. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Harry that his cousin had a bit of a crush on Hermione, but as he knew it was highly unlikely that Hermione returned this affection, he found the afternoon rather amusing. 

Dudley had been thoroughly embarrassing himself all evening by trying to impress Hermione. He had nearly taken out Uncle Vernon's eye when he tried to place Hermione's napkin in her lap after a grand flourish in the air. Harry had had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud.

"Here Harry," said Hermione, sliding her chair and plate closer to him, "you can share with me while Dudley saves the children." Harry smiled triumphantly at his cousin, who just narrowed his eyes in return.

Hermione, of course, noticed this little exchange and after cutting off a piece of chicken, turned to Harry and held the fork up to his mouth. "Here," she smiled at him, "I think you'll like this." Harry accepted the food, practically bursting with joy at the look on Dudley's piggy face. Hermione playfully dabbed at Harry's mouth with a napkin before feeding him another piece of chicken. 

Dudley stopped eating and suspiciously glanced between Harry and Hermione. 

"Why are you feeding him?" he asked.

"Well, he can't very well feed himself now can he?" Hermione replied in her matter-of-fact tone.

"And why not?" Dudley inquired once more.

"Well, quite frankly, because you've left him with no food to do so," she retorted as Harry felt himself falling for her all over again.

"He was finished eating. I only cleared what was left. As I said before, there are children starv-"

"Oh just take your _noble _concern and shove it!" Hermione shouted angrily. Both Harry and Dudley gasped out loud. Hermione never used crude language.

__

"Dudley's in for it now," Harry thought as he sat back and watched the chaos unfold. 

"You're absolutely spoiled rotten you know that, you big oaf? Just because your parents think you're wonderful doesn't mean it's true! You are nothing but a naughty little boy, stuck in an obscenely large body if I do say so myself!" she finished, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Naughty, eh?" Dudley smirked. "Sure you don't want to do anything about that?" he added in an attempted suave voice.

Harry and Hermione visibly cringed in disgust. Dudley however, didn't seem to notice. Harry willed himself not to throw up as he stared at his cousin's delighted doughy face. He couldn't believe Dudley had actually said that. The implications of such a statement were…well, sickening to say the least. "_Well, time to repress another memory…"_

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, obviously trying to find words to convey her deep and utter loathing for Dudley. 

"Are- are you hitting on me?" she questioned incredulously. 

"Well…yeah," Dudley replied dumbly, his moment of witty repartee now over. "Come on, you're flirting with _Harry _and he's retarded. I'm loads better than _him_." Hermione just eyed him angrily as Harry felt her tense up beside him. Dudley obviously lacked the common ability of reading facial expression, because he continued to stare at Hermione, completely unaffected by the looks of death she was currently shooting him. "So, what do you say then? Go out with me?" 

Harry knew Dudley was dumber than he was round but this level of ignorant audacity was clearly a new low. 

"It must have been the work this afternoon that rattled his brains," Harry pondered briefly, " _that chair was kind of heavy."_

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, "You're asking me out on a date?" Dudley nodded. "With _you?_" Dudley nodded again. The revulsion was so thick in Hermione's voice that it was nearly tangible.

"It's definitely a step up from where you are now," Dudley stated, indicating Harry with a sneer. 

Harry watched Hermione so closely that he noticed a slight gleam cross her eyes as her posture relaxed simultaneously. She leaned back into her chair and looked back at Dudley, a peculiar expression on her face. She seemed to be considering it! Oh Dear God Almighty, she actually looked like she was contemplating going out with Dudley Dursley; a boy so repulsive that the only thing attracted to him was gravity. 

__

"No, this can't be happening." Harry stared at Hermione while she pushed her chair back and put her hands on the table, leaning forward towards Dudley.

"Come here Dudley," she commanded seductively. Harry was forced to put his own weight on Hermione's end of the table so that Dudley wouldn't flip her clear across the yard as he nearly scrambled onto the table to comply. 

"Yeah?" he grinned in nauseating glee.

"If you want me to go out with you, I think you should at least ask properly," she whispered in a very un-Hermione sort of way, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, sure." Dudley gave Harry an arrogant grin before turning back to Hermione. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she purred.

"Would you please do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?" He smiled widely, giving both Harry and Hermione an unobstructed view of a rather large piece of chicken lodged in between his two front teeth. If Hermione noticed this, she made no mention of it. 

"Well Dudley, to be quite honest, I'd actually have to ask my boyfriend first. You understand, don't you luv?" 

"Sure. Do you need me to bring you the cordless so you can ring him right now?" Dudley jumped out of his chair, totally unperturbed by the fact that his "date" had a boyfriend.

"Oh, no need. He's here tonight. I can ask him right now." Dudley stood completely perplexed. 

"Here?"

"Yes, _here_," Hermione tilted her head to indicate Harry.

"Harry? But that…He can't be your boyfriend." Dudley snorted.

"And why not?"

"Because he's _Harry. _You don't even know him, he's a freak! He's just a poor orphan that has been living off my dad's hard earned wealth his entire life!"

"Hard earned wealth?" Hermione laughed, her voice dropping a bit lower as she continued, "If your father's so wealthy, then how come he's been practically falling over himself to get _my_ parents' money?" Dudley shut up instantly. "And as for Harry being a freak…well, if you're referring to the fact that he's a wizard, then he's no more a freak than I am," she hissed. 

Harry sat completely speechless as he watched Hermione's words sink into Dudley's thick head. It was like finally scratching an itch that had been bothering him for his entire life. 

"I love Hermione! Ha! What do you say now Duddy Duddkins? Not so high and…wait. Did I just say I love Hermione?"

Hermione, completely unaware of Harry's current revelation, took in Dudley's confused look at her last statement and proceeded; enjoying absolutely every minute of it. "That's right Dudley," she whispered so that only he could hear her, "I'm a witch. I go to school with Harry at Hogwarts. I have a wand, and I do spells and charms and all sorts of magical things. I could hex you from here to the South Pole if I wanted to and you couldn't do a damn thing about it!" Hermione thought she was getting a little carried away, but _damn_ it felt good.

"B-but you don't l-look or act…"

"A witch is not endowed based on her looks Dudley. If I could fool you so easily, then think of all the other witches and wizards you've come across in your life without even knowing so." Dudley visibly trembled at this.   


"I'm going t-t-to tell my p-parents about this," Dudley stuttered, backing away slowly. 

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Witch or not, your parents still need my parents' money. If you went and told them now, think how angry my parents would be. You wouldn't want your father to blame you for losing such wealthy investors now would you?"

It was obvious that Dudley understood the meaning of Hermione's words, because, without so much as a backward glance, he scurried into the house, holding his bottom as he ran. 

Harry grinned so widely he was scared of popping a vein. 

"That was brilliant Hermione! I mean…Wow! Just amazing."

"I've been dying to do that since I met him. Do you think I was bit harsh though? I got slightly caught up in the moment," she blushed.

"_Slightly_ caught up in the moment Hermione? I'd say you were totally submerged in it. When did you become so sinister? Dudley was white and shaking when he ran from here."

"Well, I just can't stand the way he treats you. I know you can't do much about it but it doesn't mean that I can't!"

"My knight in shinning armor has finally arrived." Harry pretended to swoon but failed miserably as both he and Hermione burst out laughing. They got a lot of questioning looks from the two tables nearest to them, but they didn't care. 

Harry tugged Hermione's hand as he led her around the house and to the front yard, still giggling madly the entire way. Their giggles subsided as they walked in amicable silence down the sidewalk. Eventually they ended up at the park. They walked over to the bench and sat down; Hermione in Harry's lap. 

"We're leaving around six tomorrow." Hermione interrupted the silence. "You'll probably still be asleep." 

"Yeah, but I'll see you at the Burrow for dinner, given that Ron hasn't kicked us out."

"I'm so worried Harry. What if he never talks to us again? I don't think I could handle that." She leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder and sighed sadly.

"I really wish we had told him. At least then we could say we were being honest. Even if he had gotten mad at us, it would have still been a lot easier to convince him, to make him understand. I can't believe I betrayed him like this," Harry's voice laced with self-disgust and regret. Hermione cupped his face. 

"Don't beat yourself up about this. I was there too remember? You know, the girl that pulled you in through a bedroom window to snog you silly on your bed," she grinned. "Either way, what's done is done. Tomorrow Ron will find out the truth and we'll just take it from there."

"Yeah, you're right. I really hope he doesn't send us packing though. I don't fancy spending any more time with the Dursleys than I have to."

"Oh, Harry, I hadn't even thought of that." Harry grinned at her statement.

"Yet again Hermione, I can't be the smart one and the hot one. You're going to have to take over one, you know?"

"How can you joke about this? The Dursley's are horrible! They'll work you to death before the summer is over. I'm so sorry about this whole mess," her eyes filled up with tears, "It was my stupid idea not to tell him and now you're going to have to pay for it. It's not fair," she sniffled.

"Don't worry." Harry kissed her lips softly. "It was worth it." Hermione swallowed the sob that was threatening to escape and kissed him back. 

At first they kissed gently; chaste little closed mouth kisses, just happy to be in one another's arms. Slowly, their kissing got a bit more daring and passionate as Harry leaned Hermione back on the bench, kissing her thoroughly and deeply. Hermione moaned as he kissed down the center of her chest, blowing gently into the hollow between her cleavage; his breath hot and intoxicating. Her hand came to tangle with his hair as she led him back up to her lips and captured him in explosive kiss. She ran her tongue along his lower lip before sucking it gently. Their hands raced over one another, touching and feeling greedily. Hermione arched up into him, firmly pressing her body against his. Harry's hands reached for the shoulder straps of Hermione's dress and slid them off, tracing her arms with his finger as he did so. Hermione was so lost in his kisses, that she didn't even noticed that Harry had lowered her dress until she felt the cool night air rush pass her exposed chest. 

"Harry," she breathed, "we should stop."

"Wh-why, what happened?" he questioned, trying to catch his breath.

"Well for starters, we're in a park where anyone could see us. Not the most romantic setting if you ask me."

"Oh, right," he grinned a bit sheepishly, "I kind of forgot. Sorry." She smiled at him.

"I'm not. Just wanted to make sure you were aware of our surroundings. Now take me! Right here, right now!"

"Hermione?" Harry stuttered in shock. "_Did she just say_…?" Hermione laughed out loud at the look on his face.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," she giggled. Harry relaxed.

"You know, you shouldn't say things you don't mean," he waved a finger at her, "I mean, how's a guy to know if you're really joking or not?" Hermione giggled again. "In fact, I'm not all that sure that you were joking." He pretended to be in deep thought before forming his next statement. "Nope, I've come to the conclusion that you weren't joking, so now you must pay the consequences. Come here!" 

His lips began to tickle her mercilessly along her neck. Hermione pushed him back, giddy with laughter, as she ran towards the gate. Harry chased her all the way down the street and into the house, laughing the entire way, carefree and happy for once. 


	8. Love at last

Disclaimer: I own nothing and what I do own is being sold to pay for college so there! *sticks out tongue*  
  
A/N: College is hard! I know, I know, lame excuse but it's all I have *cowers under all evils looks directed her way* so, here's chapter 8, very late, but still very finished and very much not abandoned. I will finish this fic; it may take all of eternity but mark my words: I shall complete it or perish trying!!! Though I really hope I don't perish, I rather enjoy my life... Anyway, super-duper-huge-really-really-big thanks to Annette who beta-ed this all by herself ever so quickly *cough*over-a-month*cough* I still love ya!! And, of course, a truly sincere thank you to all of you who read and review; I would have never known the joy of writing without you guys. In fact, I'm thinking of double-majoring so I can include English as well and it's all your fault. Thanks!! (Don't tell my parents)  
  
**********  
  
This is it, Harry thought as he raced down the stairs just in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger exit the front door. He knew he wouldn't get to spend much time alone with Hermione once they got to the burrow; and alone was the only way he was going to repeat what he had spent nearly the entire night rehearsing.  
  
A mild wave of panic passed through him as his mind pondered the possibility that Hermione could already be outside. Please don't let her be out there yet, Harry silently pleaded as he jumped over the banister, predictably, colliding head on with Hermione.  
  
Hermione issued a light, "Oof!" as her bottom hit the floor. She brushed a few fallen curls out of her eyes before settling her gaze on Harry, her face conveying that she was clearly not impressed with his acrobatic feats.  
  
"Harry! Just what do you think you are doing? Jumping over banisters like that! You could easily slip and break your neck or something! I really do wish you'd be more caref..." she trailed off when Harry, seemingly ignoring her unfinished rant, crouched down beside her and simply picked her up; slipping one hand under her knees while the other one went around her waist.  
  
"Harry? Harry, what are you doing?" she questioned, her voice gradually softening as he gently sat her on the edge of a side table along the wall of the hallway. Due to the height of the table, Hermione was now at eye level with Harry and she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive as his normally clear green eyes now shone with an emotion that Hermione couldn't quite place.  
  
"I-I just couldn't let you go without telling you," he began, his voice a wavering whisper. Hermione's irritation at being knocked down subsided quickly as her stomach began to knot up in uncertainty. What could he be talking about? Had she done something wrong?  
  
"I only just realized it yesterday, but it seems like I should have known it all along...sorry 'bout that," he added with a sheepish grin, only helping to confuse Hermione further.  
  
"Harry, I don't understand," she admitted, her eyes still desperately searching his.  
  
Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair and took in a deep breath, seemingly composing himself for whatever he was about to say. He kept his eyes locked on his trainers as he spoke.  
  
"You're right, I'm not making any sense, but it's...it's just that I-I've never done this before and...and it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I mean, I rehearsed it all night but I don't know...it still doesn't seem like enough..."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Hermione blurted out. Harry's head snapped back up, his eyes wide.  
  
"What! No! Of course not! Why would you-?"  
  
"Then why are you so nervous? Is there someone else? Do you think that this was a mistake? Just tell me, Harry. I'm a big girl; I can take it if you don't want-"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Well, that seemed to quiet her rather quickly, Harry thought with a smirk, I'll have to remember that one.  
  
A few moments of shocked silence passed before Hermione dared to speak. "Wh- what did you say?"  
  
Harry brought his now determined eyes up to lock with Hermione's uncertain ones.  
  
"I love you," he repeated, "I-I think I always have." Hermione drew in a shuddering breath as Harry continued, "I know it would have been more romantic if I had said it during our first night together, but it just didn't feel right then... didn't feel as it does now. In fact, now it feels more than right, it...it feels complete." He took her small hand in his. "I feel complete." Finishing with a bashful grin as Hermione proceeded to melt into a big pile of mushy goo.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." she whispered, her heart soaring a mile a minute and her eyes rapidly filling with tears. She lovingly brushed back his raven fringe and let her hand slip down to cup his face.  
  
She barely brushed her lips against his as Harry kissed her back softly. It was more like a series of soft, quiet kisses than one actual long one. She moved her hand to the back of his head and threaded her fingers through his hair. Slowly she drew her lips away from his and tilted her head to kiss the side of his mouth, then his cheek, his jaw, eyelids, only stilling her ministrations long enough to whisper, "I love you, too," before brushing a kiss against his scar, "all of you."  
  
The meaning of her statement was not lost on Harry as he drew her back to his lips again, delving his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her with a languorous yet inexplicably raw passion that left her feeling more than a little hot and bothered.  
  
In the back of her mind, Hermione knew they had to stop. Her parents were just outside and, more than likely, wondering what was taking so long. However, these thoughts flew right out the window when Harry swept the palm of his hand up her bare thigh, round her skirt clad bum, and finally to her back while drawing her closer against him, leaving no room for rational thoughts in its wake. She felt her fingers start to pull at his shirt in their now reckless quest to feel bare skin.  
  
"Oh my God!" a voice yelled from the doorway.  
  
Hermione looked up at the entrance as Harry quickly disentangled himself from her and spun around to face an undeniably shocked Dudley Dursley.  
  
"I thought you were lying," Dudley choked out.  
  
Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow back at Hermione, but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Lying about what?" Harry asked.  
  
"About Hermione being your girlfriend!" Dudley exclaimed, "I mean- come on...it's you."  
  
"Nothing gets past you, does it Dudley?" Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"Dudley, did my parents send you to get me?" Hermione quickly asked before Dudley could retort Harry's earlier statement.  
  
Dudley scowled, probably more than a little miffed at being cut off and letting Harry have the last word. "Yeah," he grunted.  
  
"Could you please tell them I'm saying good-bye to Harry? They'll understand."  
  
"This is my house and I'm not going anywhere. You go tell them yourself!" he spat, crossing his meaty arms like an ill tempered five year old.  
  
"Fine, if you rather watch Harry and I say our good-byes to each other then suit yourself," she replied primly before turning back to Harry, "Now, where were we?"  
  
They heard the door swing open and shut as Dudley waddled out as fast as his squatty little legs would carry him.  
  
Hermione reluctantly slid down from the table and stood facing Harry, her expression resigned.  
  
"I'll see you in you in a couple of hours," she sighed, her voice muffled against his shoulder. "We still have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," Harry murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead. Not even the euphoria of being in love could still the dread from building up in his stomach at having to tell Ron.  
  
"I hope so. Well, I better get going. I'll see you at the Burrow." She arched up on to her toes and gave Harry a thorough kiss good-bye.  
  
"I love you." Harry smiled against her lips, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that."  
  
"And I'll never get tired of hearing it. I love you, too." With that said Hermione slowly walked towards the door and, with one last look at Harry, exited.  
  
******  
  
The car ride to the Burrow had been quiet and uneventful, but Hermione had expected just as much. Her parents weren't exactly the most exciting people in the world. She had spent the entire ride alternating between being absolutely ecstatic about Harry and gut wrenchingly worried about Ron. Eventually, her game of emotional ping -pong had wound her up so tight that she'd nearly cried out with joy when they'd finally arrived at the Burrow.  
  
Now, Hermione sat in the Weasleys' kitchen, listlessly watching little particles of dust fly around in the flood of sunlight filtering through the many windows. Mrs. Weasley, along with Fred and George, odd as it may seem, was currently having tea with Hermione's parents while Mr. Weasley and Ron were on their way to pick up Harry.  
  
Ever since she had arrived, Hermione had watched her parents apprehensively, cringing every time her mother or father began a sentence that could, in any way, be related to the two weeks they had spent at the Dursley's. However, after many questioning looks from her father and an offer of Pepto-Bismol from her mother, Hermione had averted her attention elsewhere; hence, the dust.  
  
"Hermione dear, you look a bit tired. Would you like to go and lie down for a bit?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. Hermione practically fell out of her chair at being jolted out of her dust particle induced stupor so unexpectedly. And as a result, knocking over her parents' teacups in the process and sending tea splaying all over the wooden table. Stupid entertaining dust particles.  
  
"Hermione!" her mother reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry Mom, my mind's just somewhere else," she stuttered as way of explaining.  
  
"Well, I suggest you put it back in your head young lady if you know what's best for you," Mrs. Granger warned as Hermione sent a saucer careening across the table in her futile attempt to clean up the spilt tea. "Honestly, Hermione! What is the matter with you?"  
  
Hermione flushed brightly at being told off by her mother in front of Mrs. Weasley, not to mention Fred and George. Oh, this is not good...  
  
"Now, now dear, just leave that be," said Mrs. Weasley as she brushed away Hermione's hands from the mess on the tabletop. She quickly swished her wand, clearing away the spilled tea and scattered dishes before turning to her sons. "Fred? George? Would you two go and get Mr. and Mrs. Granger some more tea?"  
  
To Hermione's surprise, they did. Not one joke or even a cracked smile. In fact, they'd been nothing but perfect gentlemen since she had arrived. I wonder what they're up to.  
  
"Hermione!" her mother hissed.  
  
"What?" she couldn't hide her puzzlement.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" she nearly shrieked as her eyes watched her usually well- behaved daughter go to wipe her tea -stained hands on her skirt. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she looked down and realized what she was absentmindedly doing.  
  
"Oh." Hermione quickly stood up, surprised she didn't send the chair toppling over in her haste. "I'll-I'll just go wash my hands in the sink then." Her parents and Mrs. Weasley continued to stare at her, her parents completely aghast at her behavior and Mrs. Weasley with... amusement? Hermione felt her face flush as she all but launched herself out of the kitchen and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Oh my God! OH. MY. GOD. Oh my GOD! She mentally scolded herself as she quickly scrubbed her hands under the warm water cascading out of the faucet. I cannot believe I did that! She sighed while she dried her hands on the pale green towel situated nearby. That had to have been the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done in front of Mrs. Weasley. She looked up into the antique mirror that hung over the sink as she attempted to compose herself. Breathe, just breathe and everything will be fine. With one final glance at her slightly frayed reflection, she exited the small bathroom, willing herself not to lose whatever shred of dignity she still possessed.  
  
"Mum is going to kill us, George!"  
  
"Calm down, Fred. There's no way she'll know it was us."  
  
Hermione slowed down her pace as Fred and George's whispered conversation filtered into her ears.  
  
I knew they were up to something, she thought with satisfaction. She quietly ducked behind a side table as the whispers continued.  
  
"There's no way she'll know it was us?" Fred smacked his twin upside his head. "Who else would it be, you great git!"  
  
"Well...I hadn't considered that," George replied truthfully. Back at the side table, Hermione rolled her eyes. "But what's done is done and we can't go back now."  
  
"I can't believe you'd-" Fred started before he was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's voice:  
  
"Fred! George! Go outside and help your father with Harry's trunk!"  
  
Hermione felt her stomach turn upside down as she heard the unmistakable sound of a car roaring up the driveway and coming to a stop just outside. She waited until Fred and George left before taking a deep breath and re- entering the kitchen.  
  
Here we go...  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" her mother asked as Hermione came back and sat down in her chair. "You look a bit pale. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but I've never seen you act like that before."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione whispered as she felt her stomach twist uncomfortably.  
  
Suddenly, she heard Ron's unmistakable laugh followed by Harry's voice as they drew nearer to the house. She looked back at her mother, who was now watching her quite closely, concern etched across her pristine features. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to just run up to her parents and tell them everything. To have her mother wrap her up in her vanilla scented embrace and tell her everything was going to be okay. It'd be so easy...  
  
NO! She mentally shook herself and took in her twelfth deep breath in the last minute while staring resolutely at the door. You're not a little girl anymore! She reprimanded herself once more as her glance began to sway back to her mother. Actions have consequences, Hermione! You'd think you of all people would know that. For goodness sake, you're not even a virgin anymore! You can't pretend like it never happened, just buck up and take it! Hermione watched as the world around her reverted to slow motion.  
  
"Well, that'll be Ron and Harry then." Mrs. Weasley got up from the dining room table and went to open the door.  
  
Ron entered first, fixing Hermione with a lopsided grin as he glanced at her sitting at the end of the table, "Hey, 'Mione."  
  
The words "he looks good" filtered through her mind as she watched him turn to greet her parents. Her mother questioned him on his summer as she picked up her recently refilled teacup and took a sip. Ron answered politely before asking her parents about theirs.  
  
"Hermione," her mother addressed her just as Harry entered the kitchen, "you didn't tell Ron about our summer?" Ron looked at Hermione quizzically as she felt whatever color she had left drain out of her face.  
  
Hermione was just starting to answer when Mrs. Granger noticed Harry's presence in the kitchen. "Harry, how good to see you again! Doug and I would have given you a ride, but what, with your uncle and-" Mrs. Granger broke off abruptly as she brought her hand to her forehead, swaying a bit as she did so.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione screamed as her mother quickly slumped back into her chair. Hermione jumped up and rushed to her side.  
  
"Claire? Are you all right? Do you have a headache?" She heard her father ask. He'd always been the calm one in the family.  
  
Hermione skidded to halt at Mrs. Granger's side and watched in abject horror as her mother began to transform. She screwed her eyes shut as she heard the sickening sound of skin and bones rearranging themselves. After a bit of smoke and many quiet pops, Hermione tentatively opened her eyes and gaped at the new embodiment of her once elegant and classy mother.  
  
"Mum," she whispered as she gently scooped her mother into her hands and peered into her familiar brown eyes, "You...you're a... gerbil?  
  
"FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"  
  
Everyone in the kitchen jumped as Mrs. Weasley's voiced roared through the tiny room. Hermione looked up from her mother to Fred and George's identical pale expressions of guilt, which were quickly turning to fear as the mad terror that was their mother rounded on them. Mrs. Weasley was just opening her mouth to speak when Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen, completely oblivious to what had transpired only moments before.  
  
"Hello, Doug. So nice to see you again," he said brightly as he shook Mr. Granger's limp hand. "And Hermione, dear, always a pleasure to have you come and stay with us." Hermione looked up to see Mr. Weasley's warm smile as he patted her on the shoulder. He looked up at the quiet room in confusion for a bit before fixing his gaze on Hermione's hands. "Well, what's that you've got there? A new familiar?" The entire room watched in stunned disbelief as Mr. Weasley proceeded to lift Mrs. Granger out of Hermione's hands and turn her on her back as he scratched her underbelly affectionately. "Porky little thing, aren't you?"  
  
"Arthur!" Mr. Weasley looked up quizzically at his screaming wife. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Just petting Hermione's rat, dear," Mr. Weasley replied happily.  
  
"It's a gerbil," Fred corrected.  
  
"SHUT IT, YOU!" snapped Mrs. Weasley as Fred obediently clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Molly, what is going on?" Mr. Weasley looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's astonished faces, as well as Mr. Granger's helpless one and returned his eyes to his wife.  
  
"That," Mrs. Weasley replied with barely controlled anger, indicating the gerbil in her husband's hands, "is not Hermione's new familiar. It's her mother!"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked behind his wife at his clearly guilty looking sons, following their gaze to Mrs. Granger's teacup, then up at his furious wife, and finally back down at the small furry animal in his hands as comprehension slowly dawned across his face.  
  
What followed was a quick flurry of movement as Mrs. Weasley quickly directed her slightly dazed husband and frightened houseguest towards the fireplace and to St. Mungo's, all the while yelling threats of unforgettable torture over her shoulder. Fred and George quickly disapparated as Mrs. Weasley turned to grab a handful of Floo powder. With an annoyed shriek and promises of punishments worse than death, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, and the gerbil formally known as Mrs. Granger disappeared into a flood of green flames.  
  
******  
  
"A gerbil?" Ginny Weasley gasped from the sofa. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just recounted the entire horrid event to her. She'd been out on a date with her now boyfriend of three-month, Dean Thomas and missed all the chaos that her soon to be deceased brothers had caused.  
  
"Yeah, I honestly thought mum was going to Avada Kedavra Fred and George, she looked so mad," said Ron.  
  
"Is Mrs. Granger going to be okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They've already transformed her back," Hermione replied, "Your mum owled me about it an hour ago. She said that my Dad was taking her home to get some rest and that they'd come by later on this week to say good-bye properly."  
  
"Oh, well that's good. I can't believe this! I was only gone for three hours. How did they do so much damage in three hours?"  
  
"Never underestimate the stupidity of Fred and George," answered Ron, "They've got a moral blind spot the size of England when it comes to testing their products." Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"I bet it was George's idea. He's always been the stupider one."  
  
Harry chuckled at this. Ron looked up in surprise.  
  
"Wow, that's probably the first real smile you've cracked all day, Harry. Gin, you should be honored."  
  
Harry looked up at his best friend and felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him. Ron had been making loud jokes and carrying on their usual boyish banter all day, but Harry hadn't missed the tinge of concern laced on his voice or the obvious worry in his eyes. I don't deserve this, he thought bitterly as Ron continued to subtly glance in Harry's direction every couple of minutes, his brow knit in confusion. Harry knew Ron wouldn't say anything yet, but he could sense it coming. What am I going to do?  
  
He felt Hermione's eyes on him and turned his head to look at her, causing her to quickly shift her gaze to Ginny. She'd been avoiding him ever since his arrival, quite an easy task considering he was avoiding her as well. The truth was that Harry didn't want to run into her alone. If he did, they would talk. And if they talked, they would talk about Ron and telling him about their relationship. The only reason they had been preparing to tell Ron today was because it was unavoidable, but with Hermione's parents out of the picture, and therefore no one to spill the beans, they found themselves with an opportunity to put off the inevitable, if only for a few more days.  
  
Hermione sighed, but kept her gaze resolutely locked on Ginny as the redhead tittered on about her date with Dean. She finally felt Harry's gaze lift from her face and turn to listen to Ginny. She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to tell Ron. Well, not yet anyway. She let her eyes pass over Ron's face as he good-naturedly teased his sister about her boyfriend. She took in his vibrant red hair, warm, trusting blue eyes, and carefree smile and knew she's rather die than hurt him. There has to be another way, she thought with half-hearted conviction. There just has to...  
  
Just then, Ron looked up and met her gaze. She blushed a bit at being caught staring.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, what was your mum talking about when I asked about your summer? I mean, you already told me you were going to stay with some Smuggles in Surrey a couple of weeks ago. Was there anything else?"  
  
Hermione felt ice-cold dread shoot through her body. Way to hit the nail on the head, Ron, she thought sardonically. She stared back at Ron's face and then subtly turned to look at Harry, her silent question apparent in her eyes: Should I tell him? Harry shook his head without meeting her eyes.  
  
"No, Ron. Nothing else." 


End file.
